Harry Potter i czarodzieje z Ameryki
by Misaki16
Summary: AU 6 i 7 części. Alternatywne zakończenie Zakonu Feniksa, gdzie Syriusz żyje. Harry i Spółka podczas wakacji spotyka  czarodziei z Ameryki i nie tylko. Syriusz zostaje ojcem. Co z tego wyniknie?
1. Chapter 1: Teoria i kłótnia

Autor: Misaki16

Beta: Noemi

To mój debiut na forum, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, ale także o konstruktywną krytykę.

* * *

><p>To była piękna, gwieździsta noc w Londynie. Letni wietrzyk szumiał między drzewami. Zdawałoby się, że całe miasto znalazło się w objęciach Morfeusza. Jednak na parapecie, jednego z zabytkowych domów, siedział młody chłopak.<p>

Na imię miał Harry. Jego kruczoczarne włosy rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony świata, a w oczach koloru Avady Kedavry, tliły się wesołe ogniki szczęścia. Każdy, kto zobaczyłby go w tamtym momencie, zacząłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie śpi? Czy coś go trapi? Czy może zbudziły go koszmary? Prawda zwykle jest inna, niż wydaje się ludziom. I w tym przypadku nic się nie zmieniło. Oto ten czarnowłosy młodzieniec, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Choć znajdował się na Grimmuald Place 12, w domu należącym do jego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka, ciągle wracał myślami do wspomnień z nocy w Ministerstwie Magii. Właśnie wtedy zmieniło się całe jego dotychczasowe życie. Wreszcie miał prawdziwą rodzinę, która sprawiała, ze czuł się bezpiecznie i kochany. Nie traktowano go też jak trędowatego. Wreszcie mógł być pewny, że otrzyma pomoc, niezależnie od tego, co się będzie działo.

Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło na zimnej szybkie. Momentalnie przypomniał sonie wydarzenia z Sali Śmierci, w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. Wyruszył tam wraz z przyjaciółmi, aby zapobiec zdobyciu przepowiedni Profesor Trelawney przez Toma Riddle'a. Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa powiedziała ją będąc w transie Albusowi Dumbledorowi. Mówiła ona o tym, że Harry jest jedyną osobą, która może pokonać Lorda Voldemorta, zwanego przez nastolatków Czarnym Durniem.

To właśnie wtedy razem z Hermioną, Ronem, Neville'em, Ginny i Luną pokonał kilkunastu Śmierciożerców, jednak nie obeszłoby się bez pomocy Zakonu Feniksa. Podczas walki udało im się też schwytać Glizdogona, poplecznika Czarnego Durnia, który zdradził piętnaście lat temu, gdzie ukrywają się Potterowie i podał ich na tacy swojemu panu. Przez długi czas wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz wydał swoich przyjaciół na śmierć, za to oraz rzekome zabicie kilkunastu osób, został wtrącony do Azkabanu. Było to więzienie dla czarodziejów, w którym porządku pilnowali Dementorzy, straszliwe kreatury, porównywane do demonów bez oczu, wysysających z ludzi duszę.

Syriusz spędził wśród nich dwanaście koszmarnych lat. Uciekł stamtąd dopiero w wakacje przed trzecim rokiem nauki Harry'ego w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, zwanego przez uczniów Miejscen Tortur Nieletnich. Black był pierwszą osobą, której udało się wydostać z Azkabanu. Mężczyzna głównie pragnął zemsty na Glizdogonie, którego zobaczył na zdjęciu w gazecie z Weasleyami, oraz spotkać się ze swoim chrześniakiem. Po tym jak Peter został pojmany i osądzony przez Ministerstwo Magii, Syriusza oczyścili z zarzutów, a Harry mógł po zakończeniu roku szkolnego pojechać na wakacje do niego i z nim zamieszkać.

To był jeden z najszczęśliwszych momentów w jego życiu, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie musi wracać do Dursleyów (Słonia, Hipopotama i Kobyły). Jego wujostwo było mugolami, czyli zwykłymi nie magicznymi ludźmi. Harry spędził w ich domu całe dzieciństwo, a po tym jak poszedł do Hogwartu, wracał tam tylko w czasie wakacji. W domu ciotki nie tolerowano niczego, co odbiegało od normy, w tym czarów. Właśnie dlatego traktowali go jak dziwadło, a czasami gorzej niż skrzata domowego, a najlepszym wypadku jak powietrze. W czasie roku szkolnego jego krewni mówili znajomym, że przebywa w „Świętym Brutusie", Ośrodku Wychowawczym dla Młodocianych Recydywistów. W domu wujostwa nigdy nie zaznał miłości, spotykał się tylko z nienawiścią i poniżeniem. Właśnie to spowodowało, iż tak się cieszył, gdy Syriusz zaproponował mu pod koniec trzeciej klasy, że zabierze go od nich i zaopiekuje się nim. Wszystkie te plany popsuł Peter, uciekając im. Przez to Black musiał się ukrywać przez dwa lata, jednak dzięki uniewinnieniu go, wreszcie mógł spokojnie wyjść na ulicę i żyć.

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju, skąpanym w półmroku. Choć pomieszczenie było niewielkie, urządzono je gustownie i z klasą. Ściany pomalowano na bordowo, a w oknach powieszono złote zasłony. Na podłodze leżał ciepły, puszysty dywan w odcieniu brązu. Łóżko stojące pod ścianą na lewo od drzwi, wykonano z ciemnego drewna i przykryto czerwoną narzutą. Biurko stało naprzeciwko łóżka, a nieopodal niego znajdowało się wejście do prywatnej łazienki.

Przez chwilę spoglądał na pustą ulicę, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos chrząknięcia. Zwykle ten dźwięk kojarzył ze znienawidzoną nauczycielką Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Dolores Umbridge, zwaną Starą Ropuchą, uczącą w Hogwarcie rok wcześniej.

Harry odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. W progu stał mężczyzna przed czterdziestką. Jego ciemne włosy do ramion lekko błyszczały w blasku świecy, a na twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech.

- Nie możesz spać, co Mały? – spytał Syriusz.

- W pewnym sensie – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – I nie mów do mnie Mały!

- A może znowu masz koszmary, co? – Black wyglądał na bardzo zaniepokojonego.

- Nie, nie dziś. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem tutaj z tobą, a przede wszystkim naprawdę ci na mnie zależy.

Syriusz podszedł do Harry'ego i przytulił go z całej siły.

- A teraz wierzysz, że jesteś tu ze mną i nikomu cię nie oddam. Wpierw będą musieli mnie zabić, aby cię zabrać ode mnie – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Tak, teraz wierzę i nie dam cię zabić, jesteś dla mnie całym światem. Wszystkim tym, co mam – Z oczu chłopca spłynęły dwie pojedyncze łzy szczęścia.

- No to jak już sobie wyjaśniliśmy tę kwestię to do łóżka, w końcu jutro mamy jechać na Pokątną. Powinieneś być pełen energii – powiedział Black z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

- Już idę. Nie musisz dwa razy powtarzać, Łapciu. – Harry zwlekł się z parapetu i położył na łóżku. – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, Harry. Pamiętaj, dla mnie zawsze będziesz najważniejszy. I-nie-mów-do-mnie-Łapciu!

Mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. I tak Harry Potter zwany też Chłopcem – Który – Przeżył oraz na wiele innych sposobów, znalazł prawdziwy dom, w którym nie musi obawiać się poniżenia i samotności.

Syriusz poszedł do swojej sypialni i położył się spać. A na horyzoncie zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. I tak rodził się kolejny dzień, pełny zdarzeń, których nikt nie może przewidzieć. A może kolejnych przeciwności losu? Nikt tego nie zgadnie.

* POŁUDNIE*

Cały Londyn zaczął tętnić życiem, a w szczególności w kuchni na Grimmluand Place 12. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się większość członków Zakonu Feniksa. Ku zadowoleniu młodzieży, nie było tam Snape'a. Harry dopiero zszedł na dół, wcześniej nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby. Po grzecznym przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi, zaczął rozmawiać z Ronem o tym, kto zostanie w tym roku nauczycielem OPCMu. Co roku mieli nowego, więc byli pewni, że i tym razem tak będzie. Hermiona wyłącznie biernie się temu przysłuchiwała.

- Mówię ci w tym roku Obrony będzie nas uczyć jakiś Auror – powiedział Ron.

- Niby, z jakiej racji? Aurorzy są potrzebni do ścigania Śmierciojadów, a nie do nauczania „tępych bachorów", jakby to powiedział Snape – zaciekle bronił swojego zdania Potter, nieźle imitując głoś Największego Postrachu Hogwartu.

- Jak ty jesteś „tępym bachorem" z OPCMu to, kim jest reszta szkoły, hę? – mruknął dość głośno Ron.

- No może ja się nie zaliczam do tej grupy, ale cóż poradzić przecież jestem Wybrańcem – odparował Harry kpiąco.

- Ach no tak zapomniałem wasza Wysokość – powiedział zjadliwie Ron.

- Nazwij mnie jeszcze raz tak, a będziesz zbierał zęby z podłogi! – uniósł się Harry.

- Spokój! – krzyknęła pani Weasley, ku rozbawieniu bliźniaków.

- Przepraszamy – powiedzieli zgodnie, ale i tak nie skończyli swej debaty.

- Ja myślę, że Auror, gdyż mieliśmy już Quirrella, byłego nauczyciela mugoloznastwa, Lockhart – goguś, Remus –wilkołak, śmierciojad przebrany za Aurora i stara torba Umbridge, więc?

- Teraz powinien nas uczyć wampir, a nie Auror – skwitował głośno Harry.

- Hej! To teoria Seamusa – burknął młody Weasley.

Wszyscy, którzy biernie przyglądali się tej wymianie, zdań zanosili się śmiechem. Tylko Remus kiwał głową.

- Nie lepiej ten Stary Nietoperz ot, co. Nie sądzisz, że nadaje się, żeby dać mu miano „Wampira"? – spytał z udawanym zainteresowaniem Potter.

- W sumie możesz mieć rację, ale to by była katastrofa. Jeżeli uczyłby tak samo jak eliksirów to z W spadniesz na T, drogi przyjacielu - powiedział z nuta rozbawienia Ron.

- Nie śmiej się, ty wtedy zaledwie będziesz miał O, w końcu jesteś Weasley i należysz do Gryffindoru.

W tej chwili przez okno wleciały trzy sowy. Podleciały one do trójki przyjaciół. Harry z ociąganiem otworzył swoją kopertę. Wyciągnął pergamin, na którym były wyniki sumów.

WYNIKI STANDARDOWYCH UMIEJĘTNOŚCI MAGICZNYCH:

**Oceny Pozytywne:**

Wybitny (W)

Powyżej oczekiwań (P)

Zadowalający (Z)

**Oceny Negatywne:**

Nędzny (N)

Okropny (O)

Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER:

Astronomia: (P*)

Eliksiry i Antidota: (W)

Historia Magii: (O)

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią: (W+)

Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami: (P)

Transmutacja: (P)

Wróżbiarstwo: (N)

Zaklęcia: (P)

Zielarstwo: (P)

* OCENA PODWYŻSZONA ZE WZGLĘDU NA WYDARZENIA PODCZAS EGZAMINU

Gratulacje zdania7/9 SUMów i powodzenia w dalszej nauce. Prosimy o jak najszybszą odpowiedź, jakie przedmioty, chce Pan kontynuować na 6 i 7 roku.

W tym roku również można wybrać dodatkowe zajęcia:

- Teoria Czarnej Magii (tylko za zgodą opiekuna*)

- Zarządzanie Prawem Czarodziejskim

- Rasoznastwo

- Biała Magia (teoria i praktyka)

Odpowiedzi oczekuję najpóźniej 10 sierpnia. Informuję również, że został pan kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha drużyny Gryfonów. Proszę się zgłosić do mojego gabinetu po uczcie powitalnej.

* Dołączony został formularz, który musi wypełnić opiekun prawny.

Z poważaniem zastępca dyrektora:

Minerwa McGonagall

* Z perspektywy Harry'ego*

To nie możliwe… W z eliksirów? To znaczy, że…

- Huraaaaaaaaa! – wydarłem się, aż było mnie słychać w najdalszym zakamarku domu. – Zostanę aurorem! Zostanę aurorem! – Skakałem ze szczęścia dookoła.

- Harry to znaczy, że dostałeś Wybitny z Eliksirów? – zdziwił się Ron.

-Taaaaaaaaaaak! – wrzasnąłem jak najgłośniej mogłem. I odtańczyłem taniec radości ledwo powstrzymując się, aby nie wejść na stół. Zaraz dostałbym burę od dorosłych.

- Że co? – pokaż wyrwał mi pergamin z ręki.

- Ale jak to możliwe? – jęknął – Ja mam tylko -P.

- Tak, że na egzaminie w kark mi nie dyszał Przerośnięty Nietoperz – powiedziałem z wrednym uśmiechem.

- Gratulacje, Harry! – przytuliła mnie Hermoiona – i tobie Ron też – pocałowała rudzielca w policzek, a ten spłonął rumieńcem.

- To nie koniec rewelacji – zrobiłem specjalną pauzę – zostałem kapitanem Gryfonów! – wyszczerzyłem się do przyjaciół. Ginny i Ron skakali ze szczęścia, a bliźniacy wskoczyli na stół.

- Fred, George, natychmiast macie zejść ze stołu! – krzyknęła pani Weasley.

- Gratulacje Harry – powiedział Syriusz, podchodząc do mnie i ściskając naprawdę mocno.

- Syri? – spytałem niewinnie, a w moich oczach pojawiły się iskierki.

- Tak? – przyjrzał mi się z podejrzliwością. Podobno mój ojciec, kiedy miał jakiś plan miał identyczne. Zresztą nie tylko on, moja mama też.

- Podpiszesz mi formularz zezwalający uczyć mi się Czarnej Magii, oczywiście tylko w teorii, proszę – zrobiłem oczy kota ze Shreka. Miałem nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

- Nie wiem czy to, aby dobry pomysł – powiedział lekko niezadowolony. No tak. Przecież on tej dziedziny magii nienawidzi. Rany…

- Proszę, obiecuję uczyć się tylko tego, co będzie w programie i nic więcej – powiedziałem, robiąc błagalną minkę nr 3.

- Zastanowię się nad tym – rzekł z lekką niechęcią. Wiedziałem, że może się nie zgodzić, więc musiałem szybko wymyślić jakiś plan, dzięki, któremu podpisze mi pozwolenie.

- Ale to właśnie bardzo dobry pomysł, muszę pokonać Czarnego Durnia, więc powinienem wiedzieć, z czym mam się zmierzyć, prawda? – spytałem najsłodszym głosem, jakim mogłem mówić.

- Harry, już ci powiedziałem, że się zastanowię. Jest dopiero dziesiąty lipca, masz miesiąc czasu na odpowiedź, więc nie dręcz mnie tym dobrze? – powiedział tonem, który mówił, iż skończył rozmowę na ten temat.

Po chwili słychać było głos Rona:

- Mamo?

- Słucham? – spytała niecierpliwie.

- Podpiszesz mi formularz na naukę Czarnej Magii? Proszę... – błagał Ron.

- Zastanowię się jeszcze – powiedziała i odeszła.

Razem z Ronem, Herminą i Ginny poszliśmy do biblioteki. Usiedliśmy na fotelach i zaczęliśmy rozmowę.

- Rany musze coś wykombinować, żeby Syri się zgodził mi podpisać formularz – mruknąłem.

- I tak masz większe szanse niż ja, bo nie wierzę w to, że rodzice się zgodzą – powiedział załamany Ron.

- Mama na pewno ci nie podpisze, ale tata już prędzej – wtrąciła się Gin–Gin.

- A twoi rodzice Hermiona? – zapytałem. W końcu są to mugole, ale nawet oni źle zareagują na pojęcie Czarna Magia.

- Wymyślę coś, żeby się zgodzili – powiedziała bez większego entuzjazmu.

*Popołudnie*

Na starym, stojącym w holu, zegarze wybiła godzina czternasta, a kukułka zakukała odpowiednia ilość razy. Syriusz obiecał, że pójdą na Pokątną już w zeszłym tygodniu, jednak później zmienił zdanie. Postanowił, iż wybiorą się, gdy będą mieli listę podręczników, aby je od razu kupić. Gdy Harry schodził ze schodów zobaczył, że drzwi kuchni są zamknięte. Jednak zebranie Zakonu Feniksa miało odbyć się dopiero wieczorem. Harry bezszelestnie przekradł się pod portretem Starej Kostuchy, jak zwykle młodsze pokolenie zwało Panią Black, matkę Syriusza. Stanął i nasłuchiwał. W kuchni trwała ożywiona debata na temat… no właśnie Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół.

- … Amelio ja nadal nie rozumiem, jak mogłaś na to pozwolić! – warczała pani Weasley.

- A czy ja miałam na to jakiś wpływ? – zapytała. – Ministerstwo nie ma nic do gadania w sprawie nauczanych przedmiotów w Hogwarcie – burknęła.

- Albus chyba jest nie poważny Czarna Magia! Może od razu pokażmy im jak się rzuca Avadę i resztę niewybaczalnych! – pieklił się Syriusz. – Przecież to są jeszcze dzieciaki!

- Nie wiem czy sobie przypominasz, ale to ty Syriuszu chciałeś wprowadzić Harry'ego do Zakonu.

- Molly, ja chciałem mu tylko opowiedzieć, co się dzieje, a nie od razu wprowadzać do Zakonu – warknął Black.

- Nie kłóćcie się! – powiedział spokojnie pan Weasley

- Widzę, że na pozwolenia nie macie, co liczyć – powiedziała Ginny, wychodząc z cienia, czym o mało nie wystraszyła Harry'ego na zawał. Jednak on nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego, że go przeraziła.

- Raczej nie – powiedział melancholijnie.

- Wchodzimy? – spytała Gin–Gin z wahaniem w głosie.

- Jeśli jest tam Szalonooki, to i tak wiedzą, że tu stoimy.

Weszli, a ich oczy ujrzały raczej dziwny widok. Otóż Pani Weasley stałą z patelnią gotowa do ataku, a jej celem był Syriusz, który chował się za Artura.

- Eee… - powiedział mało inteligentnie ostatni z rodu Potter. – Przeszkadzamy? Bo jeśli tak to może wrócimy, kiedy …

- Nie, nie przeszkadzacie – wtrącił się Remus – Jak widzicie mamy tu małą sprzeczkę, ale to nic wielkiego – zapewnił.

- Tak nic wielkiego – warknął sarkastycznie Snape, którego wcześniej Harry z Gin nie zauważyli. – Tylko próbujecie zdemolować kuchnię – prychnął.

- Czyli wyjazd na Pokątną odwołany? – spytał Harry.

- Nie, za pół godziny wychodzimy – powiedział Syriusz, rzucając gniewne spojrzenie Molly.

- Ginny, idź po resztę rodzeństwa – powiedziała do córki. – Harry kochaneczku, idź razem z nią, my musimy jeszcze skończyć naszą „rozmowę" – zwróciła się do chłopaka, ten zaś spojrzał na wszystkich zebranych, po czym wyszedł za dziewczyną. Bał się nawet pomyśleć, co rozgrywało się w kuchni. Po chwili słychać było tylko trzask, huk i szum przekleństw mruczanych pod nosem…

* * *

><p>Proszę o komcie ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Detektywi w kłopotach

Hej! Wiem, że bardzo długo mi zajęło wstawienie kolejnego rozdziału, ale następny zobaczycie jeszcze do końca miesiąca.

Zwrócono mi uwagę na temat niekanonicznego zachowania postaci. Zapomniałam jednak na początku zaznaczyć, że nie wszystkie postacie będą zachowywać się tak, jak w książkach. W końcu jest to moja historia i tu rządzą moje zasady ;)

Autor: Misaki16

Beta: rosee maary- bardzo ci dziękuję kochana ;*

* * *

><p>Harry i Ginny szli razem schodami w ciszy. Skierowali się do pokoju na drugim piętrze, który zajmowali bliźniacy. Był to niewielki pokój z oknem wychodzącym na ulicę. Ściany pokrywała stara odłażąca tapeta w jakieś kwiaty. Mieściły się w nim dwa łóżka i dość duża rzeźbiona szafa z machoniu. Mały stoliczek i dwa krzesła. Na podłodze leżał obleśny dywanik, zjadany przez mole od kilku lat, a podłoga przy każdym ruchu skrzypiała niemiłosiernie. Już po chwili siedzieli na podłodze w kole i opowiadali rewelacje, jakie podsłuchali.<p>

- Rany… No to ja i Harry możemy się pożegnać ze zgodą – jęknął Ron i oparł się o Mionę.

- Ja się tam mamie nie dziwie, ale Syriusz – mruknęła Gin kręcąc głową.

- Zauważcie, że nie ma on za dobrych wspomnień z czarną magią. W końcu wychował się w domu czarnoksiężników, jego najlepszy przyjaciel został zabity przez jednego, inny sam się stał czarnomagiem i wrobił go w Azkaban. I do tego dochodzi jeszcze Snape, który był jego wrogiem od pierwszej klasy i lubuje się w czarnej magii. To chyba wystarczające powody by mieć obiekcje – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- Miona, oddychaj! – krzyknęli na raz wszyscy.

- Czyli podsumowując nici z pozwoleń – powiedział Harry markotnie. – Założyć się mogę, że wszyscy Ślizgoni będą chodzili na te zajęcia.

- W końcu to dzieci Śmierciożerców – powiedział Fred, a George pokiwał głową, że się z nim zgadza.

- Dobra zbierajmy się, bo zaraz nam powiedzą, że nawet wybrać się na Pokątną nie możemy – powiedziała Gin-Gin wychodząc z pokoju.

Młodzież wyszła z pokoju i zwlekła się na dół po rozklekotanych schodach. Akurat w holu czekał już Remus, Syriusz, Tonks oraz państwo Weasley, gotowi do wyjścia.

- Dłużej nie można było? – spytała ze złością pani Weasley.

- Zagadaliśmy się – mruknął Ron.

- Zagadaliście się! A my tu sterczymy i czekamy, bo wy się zagadaliście! – warczała groźnie. Widocznie nadal była wściekła po „konwersacji", którą odbyli dorośli w kuchni.

- Molly ciszej, bo obudzisz… - nie zdążył dokończyć Remus, gdyż rozległ się krzyk.

- ZDRAJCY KRWI! SZUMOWINY! HAŃBY SPOŁECZE… - w tej chwili Harry z Syriuszem zasłonili zasłony Starej Kostuchy.

- Dobra nie kłóćmy się i chodźmy, bo noc nas zastanie – powiedział Artur.

Tak też zrobili. Poszli do dolnego salonu. Był to pokój średniej wielkości, w którym stoi kanapa, stolik do kawy oraz kilka regałów z masą różnych bibelotów. Po remoncie ściany mają kolor ciemnej zieleni, a dywan jest ciemnogranatowy. W oknach wiszą firanki w kolorze bordowym z wyszywany złotymi nićmi. Nie mogło zabraknąć kolorów Gryffindoru. Podeszli do marmurowego kominka i chwycili po garści proszku Fiu i znaleźli się w Dziurawym Kotle. Gdy tylko Łapa znalazł się w barze nastała cisza. Ludzie nadal się nie przyzwyczaili do tego, że Syriusz jest niewinny. Spowodowane jest to też tym, że nie jest on częstym gościem publicznym. Wszyscy tylko pytają jak zniósł dwanaście lat w tym okropnym miejscu. Bez zbędnego stania ruszyli w stronę przejścia na Pokątną. Wpierw poszli do banku Gringotta po pieniądze. Harry jak zwykle świetnie się bawił, gdy jeździli wózkami z goblinami. Zakupy rozpoczęli od sklepu Madame Malkin, w którym zakupili nowe szaty, następnie poszli po składniki do eliksirów do Apteki Sluga i Jiggersa. Następnie skierowali się do księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdzie zakupili książki (podręczników do Czarnej Magii jednak nie zakupili). Odwiedzili jeszcze do sklepu bliźniaków, gdzie akurat pracowały dwie młode dziewczyny zatrudnione na wakacje. Wstąpili również do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, gdy kierowali się już w stronę baru Harry z Ronem przypomnieli sobie, że muszą kupić pokarm dla sów, a Hermionie, że nie kupiła jedzenia, dla Krzywołapa. Bez ostrzeżenia młodzież pobiegła do Magicznej Menażerii. Dorośli postanowili poczekać w barze. Młodzież wracając wstąpiła do sklepu z markowym sprzętem do Quidditcha. Chłopcy wraz z Ginny byli zachwyceni zaś Hermiona zaczęła się nudzić.

- Wracajmy. Jestem zmęczona i ciemno się robi – jęknęła.

- Już idziemy – powiedział Harry i wyszli.

Przemieszczali się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, gdy zauważyli jak Draco Malfoy kierował się na Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Rozpoznali go po platynowych włosach. Bez zastanowienia ruszyli za nim. Widzieli jak wchodzi do baru Pod Zdechłym Dementorem. By mieć lepszy widok gdzie usiadł, weszli na niewielką dobudówkę, pod którą stały pojemniki na śmieci. Widzieli tylko jak dosiadł się do chłopaka mniej więcej w wieku Złotego Trio. Miał ciemne włosy i bardzo niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był granatową bluzę z kapturem i ciemne jeansy. Młody Malfoy miał na sobie ciemnoniebieską koszulkę ze złotym smokiem na piersi, której nie było widać spod peleryny, oraz czarne spodnie z materiału. Ślizgon nachylił się do znajomego. W tej samej chwili daszek, na którym siedzieli zawalił się i spadli z hukiem. Z każdej strony słychać było pojękiwanie. W pewnej chwili odezwał się Harry:

- Ale będziemy mieć kłopoty – pocierając obolałą nogę.

- Oj! Będziecie mieli, będziecie –warknął na nich Syriusz wychodzący z cienia z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego. Za nim reszta dorosłych, a pani Weasley wyglądała ja tygrys szablozębny, a w oczach miała dwa ognie złości.

* Z perspektywy Syriusza *

Nieco wcześniej

Gdy młodzież poszła, a raczej pobiegła po jedzenie dla ich pupili skierowaliśmy się w stronę baru, aby poczekać. Gdy tylko weszliśmy głosy ucichły, a z każdej strony widać było ciekawskie i zaintrygowane spojrzenia. Zaczyna mnie to naprawdę drażnić! Usiedliśmy sobie w kąciku. Podeszła do nas kelnerka. Zamówiliśmy sobie po kawie, w przypadku Molly herbatę. Zaczęli rozmawiać na nurtujący nas temat, czyli nowy przedmiot nauczany w Hogwarcie - Teoria Czarnej Magii. Mnie osobiście się to nie podoba, ale rozważając czasy, jakie nastały jest to jakaś obrona. Moje przemyślenia przerwała kelnerka, która pojawiła się z zamówieniem. Gdy upiłem łyk mojego napoju odezwał się Remus:

- Syriuszu, pozwolisz uczyć się Harry'emu Czarnej Magii? – wszyscy wysłali mi pytające spojrzenie.

- Jeszcze nie wiem – odparłem – Nie chce, żeby Młody się w to mieszał.

- Masz pełną rację – powiedział Artur, który też miał obiekcje, co do nauki jego syna w tej dziedzinie magii.

- Choć jeśli im nie pozwolimy jest szansa, że zaczną się uczyć potajemnie. Tak jak to robili z Obroną. Myślę, że jak im pozwolimy pod obietnicą, że sami nie będą się uczyć niczego poza materiałem nauczania. Da to dobry efekt w końcu muszą wiedzieć, z czym mają do czynienia. Szczególnie w dzisiejszych czasach, kiedy Voldemort jest coraz silniejszy. A teoria nie jest, aż taka straszna, w końcu nie będą w siebie rzucać zaklęciami! Poznają tylko definicje i będą o tym rozmawiać.

Wywód Lunatyka niby był nawet zachęcający, ale to nie jego chrześniak, czy syn będą brać udział w tych lekcjach! Kocham go jak brata i wiem, że chce dla Harry'ego jak najlepiej, ale to ja teraz decyduje i ja odpowiadam za bezpieczeństwo Młodego. A jak coś pójdzie nie tak? Coś się stanie? Nie wybaczyłbym sobie do końca życia jakbym go stracił. Nie teraz, kiedy mogę się nim opiekować i być razem z nim. Teraz, kiedy jestem wolny!

- Coś w tym jest – powiedziała Tonks, która od jakiegoś czasu się nie odzywała.

- Remus z całym szacunkiem, ale ty wiesz, co mówisz? Przecież jak coś pójdzie nie po myśli może dojść do katastrofy! – warknąłem nieco rozeźlony.

- Syri, wiem, że się martwisz, ale pomyśl. Chcesz, żeby Harry uczył się Czarnej Magii na własną rękę? A znając nasze Złote Trio to Ron i Hermiona do niego dołączą. Ja już boję się myśleć, co się może wydarzyć, gdy ta trójka sama weźmie się za praktykę. Lepiej im pozwolić i mieć na nich oko, niż gdyby mieli sami się uczyć.

- Chyba masz rację. Lepiej pozwolić – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wdzięcznością.

- Nie wiem jak ciebie Molly, ale mowa Remusa mnie przekonała, żeby podpisać Ronowi zgodę na te lekcje – powiedział Artur, widocznie martwił się tak jak ja o tą sprawę. Na jego twarzy były widoczne zmarszczki, które pojawiły się bardzo niedawno. Zarówno razem z Molly martwią się o Percy'ego, który nadal się z nimi nie pogodził. Eh… Teraz wydają się jeszcze starsi, niż są w rzeczywistości.

Moje rozmyślania przerwała odpowiedź na stwierdzenie Artura.

- Wolę, żeby się uczył jawnie, niż potajemnie – powiedziała powoli.

Spojrzałem na zegarek, ani się obejrzeliśmy minęło czterdzieści minut, a dzieciaków ani widu, ani słychu. Powiedziałem reszcie, że przydałoby się sprawdzić, co z nimi. Wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy ledwo przekroczyliśmy bramę na Pokątną, zobaczyliśmy jak nasze gagatki skręcają na… Nokturn! Coś się we mnie zagotowało. Co im strzeliło do tych pustych łepetyn? Śmierciojady na wolności, a oni sobie będą po Nokturnie, łazić niedoczekanie ich! Harry i ja utniemy sobie poważną dyskusję na ten temat. Molly na zadowoloną też nie wyglądała. Poszliśmy za młodzieżą. Zauważyliśmy jak wspinają się na dach jakieś przybudówki. Po kilkunastu minutach przyglądania się im dach się załamał, a nasi detektywi spadli z hukiem. Wszyscy bez wyjątku jęczeli z bólu. Po chwili odezwał się Harry:

- Ale będziemy mieć kłopoty – pocierał nogę, która krwawiła. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego.

- Oj! Będziecie mieli, będziecie –warknąłem na nich wychodząc z cienia z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego. Za mną wyszła reszta. Molly wyglądała jak tygrys szablozębny, a w oczach miała dwa ognie złości.

* Z perspektywy Harry'ego *

Przełknąłem ślinę. Twarz Syriusza wyrażała gniew. Jak my się teraz wytłumaczymy? Już się boję, co będzie w domu, bo dorośli raczej nam sceny na ulicy nie zrobią. Prawda? W końcu jesteśmy na Nokturnie. Rany… Teraz to na pewno o zgodzie mogę tylko pomarzyć. Po co my się pchaliśmy tu za tym blondwłosym dupkiem? No pytam się, czemu? Znowu odzywa się we mnie gen detektywa czy co? Czy zawsze mnie muszą kłopoty znaleźć? Czy ja mam jakiś magnez w tyłku czy co? Przyciągam je chyba z drugiego końca świata, bo jak to wyjaśnić? Zawsze, kiedy wszystko idzie po mojej myśli coś po drodze się spartaczy. A to nas przyłapią na chodzeniu po godzinie policyjnej, a to Snape rzuci szlabanem jednym czy dwoma, Filch ze swoim Zapchlonym Dywanikiem się kręci, albo wpadamy na herbatkę do Aragoga, innym razem zwiedzamy mieszkanko Bazyliszka, a co jakiś czas Czarny Dureń się przypałęta. No i zawsze obowiązkowa wizyta w Skrzydle Szpitalnym raz w miesiącu, bo jakżeby inaczej. Żyć, nie umierać! Moje rozmyślania przerwał przeszywający ból nogi, która ku mojemu zdumieniu krwawiła. No pięknie, jeszcze mi tego brakowałoby wylądować pod obserwacją szkolnej pielęgniarki, której nie omieszkają wezwać. Ja to mam szczęście. Chyba na świecie nie ma takiej drugiej osoby, która by miała problemy życiowe jak ja. Skrzywiłem się z bólu. Na około mnie reszta już wstawała. Widocznie tylko ze mnie taka kaleka, że muszę się zawsze zranić. Czemu to na przykład nie Ron? Tylko ja? Patrząc na Łapę coś czuję, że czeka mnie w domu wykład i to nie krótki. Już się mogę założyć, że dostanę szlaban! Przecież on jest na mnie wściekły!

- A Księżniczka nie raczy wstać? – zapytał zjadliwie Syri. Jego głos był tłumiony od wściekłości. Boję się odezwać, ale jak mus to mus.

- Nie mogę. Noga mnie strasznie boli i nie jestem wstanie – próbowałem jakoś odciągnąć ich myśli od sytuacji i żeby zajęli się moja nogą. Nadzieja matką głupich.

- Trzeba było po dachach nie łazić – warknął mój opiekun, ale podszedł i pomógł mi się podnieść. Noga cały czas dawała o sobie znać. Ból był nieznośny. Za nim zrobiłem, choć krok Syriusz mnie powstrzymał.

- Czekaj. Rzucę zaklęcie, które unieruchomi ci nogę. Gelascit* - po chwili moją nogę oplotły bandaże, a pomiędzy nimi była sztywna deska, która nie pozwala mi ruszyć nogą. Jakoś nikt nie miał ochoty pokazywać się w tym stanie, więc teleportowaliśmy się. Ja z Łapą, Miona z Remusem, Ron z tatą, a Ginny z mamą; bliźniacy już mogli sami się deportować. Już po chwili byliśmy pod domem. Lunatyk i Łapa pomogli mi wejść po schodkach. Później skierowali mnie do salonu, gdyż do swojego pokoju o własnych siłach bym się nie dostał. Spojrzałem na zegarek była już 18:45, czyli za piętnaście minut ma być zebranie Zakonu. Świetnie! Teraz cały Zakon będzie wiedział o naszej małej „przygodzie". Snape będzie szydził ze mnie i moich znajomych do końca wakacji albo i dłużej. Ja się chyba załamię.

- Co wam strzeliło do tych pustych czaszek? – warczała pani Weasley – Czy wy zawsze musicie się wpakować w kłopoty? – Z każdym kolejnym wyrazem jej głos podnosił się do krzyku – A gdyby wam się coś stało? O tym nie pomyśleliście! Prawda? Wy nigdy nie myślicie! Wpierw robicie, a potem wszyscy się martwią! Czy wy w ogóle pomyśleliście o konsekwencjach?

Po chwili, co ciekawscy członkowie organizacji przybywali do salonu obejrzeć, co tak wzburzyło panią Weasley. Po około minucie krzyków w pokoju był już cały Zakon i przyglądał się z ciekawością, co rozgrywa się w salonie.

- Nie! A co by się stało, gdybyśmy was nie zauważyli? Ciekawe jak przyprowadzilibyście Harry'ego? Całą nogę ma poharataną! Ale nie, wy zawsze musicie po swojemu! Bo po co przejmować się zasadami? Dla was nie ma ograniczeń! – Pani Weasley zatrzymała swoje krzyki, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Ale nasz spokój nie trwał długo, bo po chwili z oskarżeniami wystąpił nie, kto inny jak pan Black.

- Co wy sobie wyobrażaliście? Wystarczy, spuścić was z oczu na kilkanaście minut i już pakujecie się w kłopoty! Czy wy czasem myślicie? To była najbardziej nieodpowiedzialna rzecz, jaką zrobiliście! Śmierciożercy na wolności a wy sobie urządzacie wycieczki po Nokturnie! - krzyczał.

- A więc to o to chodzi – wtrącił się w wypowiedź Fletcher – A my się zastanawiamy, co oni zmalowali, że drzecie się na pół Londynu. - Dopiero teraz państwo Weasley i Syriusz zauważyli, że w pokoju znajduje się cały Zakon. Ja oraz reszta spuściliśmy głowy było nam trochę wstyd, że dostajemy ochrzan przy wszystkich. Kątem oka widziałem sarkastyczny uśmieszek Snape'a. Och, jaką mam ochotę mu go zedrzeć z twarzy!

- Jak zwykle Złote Trio z kompanią musi wpakować się w kłopoty. – Stary Nietoperz nie omieszkał nie podzielić się swoim sarkastycznym komentarzem.

- A pana to nie powinno interesować – odgryzłem się. Jak zwykle nie mogę trzymać języka za zębami.

- Harry! – warknął na mnie Syriusz. Choć nie znosi tego Nietoperzyska, ale ma jakąś manię na tema szacunku dla starszych. To chyba z powodu wychowania w rodzinie czystej krwi. A jakby nie patrzeć Snape'owi należy się szacunek. Eh…

- Co? – bruknąłem pod nosem.

- Ja cię ostrzegam, nie pogrążaj się. I tak masz już poważne kłopoty – powiedział niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. Przestraszyłem się. Oznaczało to, że przez najbliższe tygodnie nie wyjdę z domu. Rany… Czemu muszę mielić jęzorem na lewo i prawo? Widziałem współczujący wyraz twarzy Rona i Hermiony.

- Poppy opatrzysz jego nogę? – zapytał Syriusz.

- Jasne. Nawet w wakacje się od siebie nie uwolnimy – powiedziała sarkastycznie i podeszła do mnie. Odwiązała bandaż, który miałem na nodze i podwinęła nogawkę moich spodni.

- Coś ty robił, że masz złamanie otwarte? – spytała z przerażeniem.

- Nic takiego – mruknąłem pod nosem, ale na moje nieszczęście słuch Remusa to wychwycił.

- Nic takiego, tylko łaziłeś po dachach! – warknął.

- Hej! Oni też się wspinali! – podniosłem głos niczym obrażony przedszkolak.

- Uspokój się – powiedział Syriusz posyłając mi gniewne spojrzenie. Pod jego wpływem skurczyłem się wewnętrznie. Lepiej już go bardziej nie denerwować. Pielęgniarka wyciągnęła różdżkę wymamrotała kilka zaklęć leczniczych: - Sanguinem Sistit**, Coniungere Ossa***, Merge Cute****.

- Noga w górze przez tydzień. Nawet nie waż się na niej stawać, bo może to mieć katastrofalne skutki.

- Tak jest – mruknąłem niechętnie. Nie uśmiecha mi się siedzenie w łóżku przez tydzień!

- Już ja dopilnuję, żeby się z łóżka nie ruszył – powiedział Łapa dość suchym tonem, ale po twarzy widać było, że mu trochę ulżyło na wieść, że to nic poważnego. Podszedł i pomógł mi wstać, a Remus do niego dołączył. Razem mnie zaprowadzili do pokoju. Chrzestny kazał mi usiąść na łóżku i położyć nogę na dość grubej poduszce. Lunatyk po cichu ulotnił się z pokoju i zostawił nas samych. Po minie mężczyzny widziałem, że szykuje się na poważną rozmowę.

- Masz pojęcie, co się mogło stać? – zapytał mnie, a jego słowa cięły jak z bata.

- Właśnie mogło, ale się nie stało – powiedziałem odważnie.

- Czyli nie wiesz. To cię oświecę. Łaziliście po Nokturnie, gdy zapadał zmierzch, a Śmierciożercy są na wolności! Jesteście dzieciakami, a oni są dorośli i nie zawachaliby się wam zrobić krzywdy. Dobrze wiesz, że nie wolno ci zbliżać się do Nokturnu! Ale nie, ty musisz zgrywać bohatera i iść szpiegować! To się mogło skończyć gorzej niż tylko złamana noga. Boję się o ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie jak syn! Kocham cię i nie chcę stracić. Zawiodłeś mnie, Harry, myślałem, że masz więcej oleju w głowie – warczał, a ja słuchałem w ciszy, bo co mogłem powiedzieć? Ma rację! Wstyd mi, że zawiodłem go. Spuściłem głowę, nie chciałem patrzeć mu w oczy. Nagle jego tyrada się skończyła. Chyba gniew mu lekko przeszedł po tym jak powiedział, co mu leży na wątrobie. Podszedł do mnie i usiadł na łóżku.

- Przepraszam – szepnąłem.

- Wiesz, że konsekwencje cię nie miną, prawda?

- Wiem. Mam duże kłopoty, nie? – spytałem, podnosząc głowę. Jego twarz była nie przenikniona. Nic nie mogłem z niej wyczytać.

- Oj, bardzo duże. Po pierwsze całkowite uziemienie przez następne dwa tygodnie. Napiszesz dla mnie esej na temat zagrożeń, jakie niesie za sobą chodzenie po dachach na dwie stopy oraz esej, dlaczego nie należy łamać zasad na pięć stóp. Oprócz tego jak juz wykurujesz nogę masz wysprzątać strych, o którym zapomnieliście w zeszłym roku. – Gdy wypowiadał te słowa na jego usta wpłynął szelmowski uśmieszek. – Reszta może ci pomóc – dokończył po namyśle. – I do urodzin chodzisz spać o dziewiątej – mogłem wszystko znieść, ale nie chodzenie spać o dziewiątej wieczorem jak jakiś dziesięciolatek!

- Ale są wakacje! – próbowałem ratować swoją sytuację.

- Jeszcze słowo i ten punkt kary przedłużę do końca wakacji, chcesz tego? – spytał ostro.

- Nie – wymamrotałem. Nie kłóciłem się dalej o to, ale nadal mi się to nie podobało.

- Idę na dół, a ty spróbuj się przespać dobrze ci to zrobi - powiedział i wyszedł zamykając drzwi. Nie wiem nawet, kiedy zasnąłem.

* * *

><p>* Gelascit – (łac.) unieruchom<p>

** Sanguinem Sistit – (łac.) krew stop

*** Coniungere Ossa – (łac.) łącz kości

**** Merge Cute – (łac.) scal skórę


	3. Chapter 3: Znajomości z dawnych lat

Beta: Noemi dziękuję ;)

* * *

><p>Od pamiętnej wycieczki na Pokątną minął tydzień. Harry mógł w końcu stanąć na nogę bez pomocy innej osoby. Musiał przeżyć oględziny szkolnej pielęgniarki, zanim otrzymał pozwolenie na to. Po "torturach", patrzyła na niego sceptycznie. Kobieta podejrzewała, że nie wszystko jest w porządku, ale chłopak nie przyznałby jej racji za żadne skarby. Wcale nie miał ochoty potem słuchać słów typu „Sam jesteś sobie winien", czy „Nie trzeba było po dachach chodzić". Co prawda Syriusz też nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale w końcu on i Pomfrey dali za wygraną. W ciągu tych kilku dni Potter zdążył napisać karne eseje i zadania domowe z transmutacji, zaklęć i zielarstwa. Przyjaciele dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa, ale i oni mieli ręce pełne roboty, gdyż nad nimi też się nie zlitowano i musieli sprzątać pokoje na 3 piętrze. Jak to z bliźniakami bywa wykręcili się z tego. Tym razem zwalili to na natłok zajęć w sklepie. Z opowiadań przyjaciół wiedział, że ich opinia już i tak nieistotna po czerwcowej eskapadzie do Ministerstwa, teraz spadła poniżej zera. Gdy Hermiona i Weasley'owie wchodzą do kuchni zapada cisza jak makiem zasiał. Członkowie ZF albo mruczą pod nosem, „Co dziś dzieje się z tą młodzieżą?" lub wybuchają stłumione chichoty. Z tego powodu starają się by być w kuchni tylko minimalną ilość czasu.<p>

Potter wstał z łóżka i skierował się do łazienki z naręczem ubrań. Po porannym prysznicu pościelił łóżko i wyszedł z pokoju. Postanowił obudzić Rona. Był pewny, że chłopak jeszcze spał. Nie pomylił się. Rudzielec ledwo wstał i wyglądał jakby nie przespał ani minuty w ciągu nocy. Po krótkim przywitaniu, młody Weasley poszedł się odświeżyć, a brunet usiadł na krześle i postanowił umilić sobie czas, przeglądając magazyn o Quidditchu "W przestworzach". Właśnie był w połowie artykułu o Wiktorze Krumie, gdy do pokoju wparowały dziewczyny. Chwilę potem dołączył do nich Ron i wszyscy ruszyli do kuchni na śniadanie.

Schodząc po schodach zachowywali się jak najciszej umieli. A nóż widelec uda im się zdobyć jakieś informacje! Pod portretem Kostuchy przekradli się na paluszkach niczym Scooby Doo. Stanęli pod drzwiami. Harry położył się na podłodze i próbował coś podsłuchać ze szpary przy progu, lecz usłyszał tylko szepty. Wstał, otrzepał ubranie i wszedł do kuchni z resztą. Akurat znajdowała się tam większość członków ZF, co lekko ich zdziwiło. Grzecznie się przywitali i usiedli z samego brzegu stołu. Kilka osób się drwiąco uśmiechnęło w tym Snape, gdy zauważyli, że Harry jeszcze troszeczkę kuleje. Potter udawał, iż niczego nie widzi. Syriusz posłał mu spojrzenie typu " Nic ci nie jest. Akurat!". Było ono godne szkolnej pielęgniarki. Chłopak jednak się tym nie przejął i wdał się w cicha konwersację ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Pani Weasley przypomniała im o sprzątaniu strychu, więc mieli już się zbierać do wyjścia, ale nagle do kuchni wszedł pan Weasley. Na jego twarzy gościł, rzadko ostatnio spotykany, uśmiech. Wyglądał na dziesięć lat młodszego. Zdziwiło to wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu nawet Nietoperza! A to nie lada wyzwanie!

- Arturze, co ty w takim dobrym humorze jesteś? – spytała pani Bones podejrzliwie.

- Wpadłem do biura po kilka papierów dotyczących ostatnich spraw i nie zgadniecie, kogo spotkałem pod drzwiami.

- Ministra? – strzelał Fletcher.

- A on w ogóle wie gdzie to jest? – spytała sarkastycznie Molly

- Raczej nie wie, ale to i tak nie był on – usłyszeli odpowiedź.

- Strzelałbym na Malfoya, ale siedzi za kratkami – powiedział Syriusz.

- Więc kto? – zapytała ciekawie Hermiona.

- Percy – padła odpowiedź. Matka rudzielców pobladła.

- Ten palant? – na wpół spytał, na wpół stwierdził Ron.

- I to czyni cię takim szczęśliwym? O ile pamiętam jesteś z nim pokłócony – rzekła Amelia.

- Może to się wydać podejrzane, ale mnie przeprosił – opowiedział z uśmiechem Artur.

- I tak z dobrej woli przyszedł przeprosił, że zachowywał się jak... Nie będę gorszył dzieciaków. - Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Moody lekko się skurczył pod spojrzeniem osób nieletnich w pomieszczeniu, a reszta dorosłych poczuła ciarki na plecach oczywiście oprócz Snape'a. - A ty nie wyczułeś żadnego podstępu? – zapytał.

- Na początku nie chciałem mu uwierzyć i prawie potraktowałem go jak przez ostatni rok, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu i postawie mówiło mi, że jednak mówi prawdę. I takim o to sposobem odzyskałem syna. To chyba jest powód do radości, prawda?

- Oh Arturze! – ucieszyła się jego żona i po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy szczęścia. Gin-Gin i Ron oraz bliźniacy, którzy również znajdowali się w pokoju nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale ich oczy mówił, że cieszą się z powrotu brata na "dobrą" drogę.

- No dobrze, a czy on zamierza się kiedyś pokazać w domu? – zapytał Fred.

- Jak już uwierzył, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto wrócił mam nadzieję, iż dałoby się go namówić na wstąpienie do Zakonu, w końcu im więcej mamy szpiegów w Ministerstwie tym lepiej.

- W sumie masz rację, ale czy jest, aż tak godny zaufania? – zapytał Diggle.

- Mam nadzieję w końcu to mój syn i ma moje geny.

Na tym dyskusję na temat Percy'ego skończono, a młodzież wyproszono.

Gdy wyszli z kuchni od razu szukali wymówki, aby tylko nie sprzątać zakurzonego strychu.

- Co sądzicie o lekkim podsłuchu? – zapytał Harry.

- Mało ci kłopotów? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Hermiona.

- No nie, ale po tygodniu spędzonym w łóżku nie mam ochoty na porządki. Spójrz tylko na mój pokój. Sam syf. Mam nadzieję, że Syriusz nie zajrzy tam w najbliższym czasie, bo karze mi posprzątać, a mi się nie chcę.

- Leń taki sam jak Ronald – warknęła dziewczyna, ku uciesze siostry rudzielca.

- Hej! –zaczęli protestować chłopcy, ale dali sobie z tym spokój.

Ruszyli do biblioteki, aby odrobić kolejne zadania.

- Jak już się nudzić to pożytecznie – powiedział brunet, siadając w fotelu z książką od wróżbiarstwa. Zadanie brzmiało: "Napisz, co przyśniło ci się w ciągu tygodnia wakacji, a następnie złóż to w spójną całość i wywnioskuj swój profil wróżbiarski." Chłopak zaczął wypisywać niezliczoną ilość głupot podobnie jak jego partner na tych, że lekcjach. Następni z instrukcją w podręczniku wywnioskował swój profil. Nosił wdzięczną nazwę: "Niestabilny w aurze duchowej i sile życia".

Gdy zakończył westchnął szczęśliwie. Wstał, aby rozprostować kości i przeszedł się po bibliotece. W oczy rzuciła mu się dość gruba książka w czarnej skórzanej oprawie. Wyciągnął z regału opasły tom i zawołał resztę przyjaciół. Tamci odłożyli swoje pióra i usiedli w kółku. Przeczytali zaszczytny tytuł: "Czarna Magia. Co o zabijaniu wiedzieć powinieneś" i choć zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie powinni jej czytać to i tak ciekawość była większa. Otworzyli księgę. Już po kilku sekundach wzięło ich obrzydzenie. Strony zapisano krwią! Na pierwszej stronie widniała data woluminu – 1252r. Przewrócili stronicę na spis treści, gdzie znajdowało się wiele rozdziałów o pokrętnych nazwach. Harry'emu mignęło słowo horkruks, ale nie zastawiał się, co się kryje pod tą nazwą.

Nagle po kartkach tomu zaczął chodzić duży czarny pająk, który wyglądał obrzydliwie. Ron wydał stłumiony krzyk i wstając gwałtownie uderzył plecami w regał wypchany ciężkimi książkami. Na ich nieszczęście półka zaczęła się chybotać i przewróciła się na nich z hukiem.

* Podczas zebrania Zakonu Feniksa *

Gdy wszyscy członkowie zasiedli przy stole i pojawił się Stary Dropsiarz, zebranie zaczęło się na dobre. Po wysłuchaniu, co Śmierciożujcy mają w planach i o kłopotach w Ministerstwie, przeszli do sprawy, która interesowała większość dorosłych. Nowy przedmiot w szkole dla szósto- i siódmoklasistów. A chodziło oczywiście o Teorię Czarnej Magii. Jakże inaczej. Z oskarżeniami pierwsza wyskoczyła Pani Weasley.

- Albusie czy na pewno przemyślałeś wszystkie za i przeciw dotyczące tej decyzji?

- Molly zapewniam cię, że zanim wprowadziłem ten plan w życie, dobrze się zastanowiłem.

- Ale to ty mówiłeś, że za twojej kadencji dyrektora w Hogwarcie nie będzie tego przedmiotu! – warczała Minerwa.

- Wiem moja droga, ale trzeba ich przygotować na nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo.

- To trzeba było zwiększyć ilość godzin Obrony i wprowadzić klauzulę, że jest ona teraz obowiązkowa, a nie pozwalać dzieciakom się babrać w tym bagnie! – Syriusz był wściekły, ale próbował panować nad swoim temperamentem. Remus wiedział, ile go to kosztuje.

- To też dobry pomysł, ale trzeba brać pod uwagę, że w ten sposób pokażemy jak niebezpieczna jest ta dziedzina Magii.

- A już wybrałeś nauczycieli do nauczania nowych przedmiotów? – próbował zmienić temat Remus, aby nie wybuchła kłótnia na całe miasto.

- Tak miałem lekki problem z tym, ale się udało.

- Więc kto będzie uczył Czarnej Magii? – zapytał Artur.

- To ty Severusie? Każdy wie, że byłbyś odpowiednią osobą do tego przedmiotu – powiedział Lupin.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, jak na razie dalej uczę eliksirów – mruknął Snape.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na dyrektora.

- Postanowiłem, że mój dawny znajomy z Rosji obejmie to stanowisko, aby nasz drogi Mistrz Eliksirów mógł dbać o reputację Nietoperza z Lochów – powiedział z iskierkami w oczach.

- Dyrektorze! – powiedział oburzony Snape, ku uciesze kilku członków stowarzyszenia.

- Wróćmy może do tematu – wtrącił się Moody.

- Ach tak. Więc Teorii Czarnej Magii będzie uczył Nikołaj Komarow.

- Ten Komarow? – spytał z autentycznym szokiem Największy Postrach Hogwaru.

- Tak ten – dostał odpowiedź. Wspaniały szpieg jasnej strony załamał się. Większość osób zgromadzonych nie wiedziało dlaczego, ale po wściekłych spojrzeniach wysyłanych przez niego do Trzmiela, odgadnąć można było łatwo, że są to porachunki z czasów pierwszej wojny.

- A reszta przedmiotów? – zapytała Tonks.

- Zarządzania Prawem Czarodziejskim nauczać będzie wybitna czarownica z Ameryki. Niektórzy mogą ją pamiętać z wymiany uczniowskiej z 1977 roku – padła odpowiedź. Syriusz zbladł. Wszyscy przyglądali się mu z zaciekawieniem.

- Ty chyba nie masz na myśli... Oktavii Lorens? – Syriusz wydusił.

- Owszem mam.

- Ty to zrobiłeś specjalnie! – krzyknął wściekły Animag.

- A co niby w tej kobiecie jest takiego, że plujesz jadem? – spytała Tonks niewinnie, nie wiedząc jak rani swojego kuzyna.

- Po wymianie została w Anglii jeszcze kilka lat... I... – Łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Nie umiał tego wydusić z siebie. Nawet po tylu latach. Ci, którzy wiedzieli o co chodzi spuścili głowy oczywiście z wyjątkiem Snape'a i Trzmiela.

- I? – zapytała niecierpliwie.

- I była moją narzeczoną. Miałem się z nią ożenić 11 listopada 1981 roku, ale zerwała zaręczyny w przed dzień śmierci Jamesa i Lilly – warknął. Nastała cisza. Nikt nie ważył się jej przerwać. W końcu oniemiała Tonks wyjąkała.

- Syri, ja przepraszam nie wiedziałam. – W oczach miała łzy.

- Nie wiedziałaś, bo ci nie powiedziałem. Od prawie 15 lat próbuję zapomnieć i nie mogę. Najgorsze, że nawet się nie pożegnała. Nic. Napisała tylko karteczkę o treści: "_Przepraszam, że robię to w ten sposób. Zrywam zaręczyny. Nie szukaj mnie. Nigdy. Oktavia._". W kopercie znalazłem tylko pierścionek, który jej podarowałem. – Swoją opowieścią doprowadził kobiety w kuchni do łez. Remus położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, aby dodać mu otuchy, choć na nic to się zdało. Syriusz wyglądał jakby postarzał się o kilka lat. Żeby odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od przyjaciela, Lunatyk zapytał:

- A ostatnie dwa przedmioty i obrona?

- Rasoznastwa będzie uczyć Polka, Faustyna Tulipańczyk – dowiedział się Zakon. – Znana we wschodnio-środkowej Europie ze swojej publikacji dotyczącej wilkołaków.

- Muszę to przeczytać. – Słychać było pomruk Lupina.

- Białej Magii wykładać będzie jeden z najwspanialszych młodych umysłów Fabian Hager niemiecki czarodziej. A w tym roku obrony uczyć będzie panna Ema Bonnetty z Francji.

- Chyba wziąłeś sobie za punkt honoru zatrudnienie samych zagranicznych profesorów, prawda? – zapytał jeden z uczestników zebrania, Jared Daves.

- Nie koniecznie, ale przyda się poparcie z innych stron świata. Z drogą Minerwą, mamy jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia.

- Tak, ale obawiam się, że pewnych powodów plan może się nie udać. – Powiedziawszy to rzuciła kuse spojrzenie dyrektorowi.

- Więc, o co chodzi? – spytał Bill, który przeniósł się do pracy za biurkiem z Egiptu.

- Głównie to dotyczy Syriusza, ale będzie miało dobry wpływ na interes całej szkoły i Zakonu – wyraziła swoje zdanie nauczycielka transmutacji.

- W takim razie słucham? – powiedział Black z lekkim wahaniem.

- Otóż od tego roku mam zamiar przekazać stanowisko wykładowcy transmutacji innej osobie, aby się skupić na pracy wicedyrektorki i pomocy stowarzyszeniu. Pamiętając twoje zdolności z czasów szkoły, chciałabym, żebyś to był ty – powiedziała opiekunka domu Lwa.

- Ja? Może jeszcze 10 minut temu przyjąłbym ten zaszczyt, ale z wiadomych powodów, kategorycznie odmawiam! Przykro mi Minerwo, ale nie mam zamiaru z nią spędzać kolejnych miesięcy mojego życia – powiedział. – Wystarczą mi te, które już minęły.

- Eh. Wiem, że ona wywołuje złe wspomnienia, ale uważam, iż najlepiej się do tego nadajesz. Na transmutacji znasz się bardzo dobrze. Ja do dziś nie wiem, dlaczego nie poszedłeś na Uniwersytet Transmutacji w Bristolu, aby zostać Mistrzem Transmutacji? Byłeś jedyną osobą w mojej karierze nauczyciela, która dostała W z OWTMów, a nauczałam tysiące różnych osób. – Na to stwierdzenie większość osób w pomieszczeniu miała oczy wielkości talerzy. McGonagall kogoś otwarcie chwali? Ktoś w ogóle miał W z OWTMów? Jak to możliwe?

- Otóż to był czas I wojny. Bardziej przydawałem się na polu bitwy, jako Auror niż jako Mistrz Transmutacji. Przecież ich nie pozamieniałbym w pucharki na lody. Prawda? Musiałem zrezygnować z własnych marzeń na rzecz wojny. – Jego stwierdzenie wywołało poruszenie wśród zebranych.

- Syriuszu proszę przemyśl jeszcze moją ofertę – powiedziała McGonagall do mężczyzny.

- Zastanowię się, ale nie licz za bardzo, że się zgodzę – rzekł bez większego entuzjazmu.

- Jeśli przyjmiesz ofertę, będziesz mógł mieć na oku poczynania swojego chrześniaka – próbowała go przekonać.

- To też jakieś rozwiązanie – mruknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

Nagle rozległ się straszny huk z góry. Większość dorosłych wstało pośpiesznie i pobiegło w stronę biblioteki, z której słychać było stłumione jęki bólu. Gdy dorośli wpadli do pomieszczenia ich oczy ujrzały dość makabryczny widok. Szóstka nastolatków była przygnieciona przez stertę starych ksiąg i dwa ciężkie regały.

- Co tu się dzieje! – krzyknęła przerażona pani Weasley. W tej samej chwili Łapa, Lunatyk i Artur za pomocą zaklęć podnosili regały. Młodzież odkopała się spod ciężkich woluminów i stanęła na nogi. Włosy Hermiony były w nieładzie, Gin-Gin miała rozciętą wargę i brew, bliźniacy tylko lekko się poobijali, ale najgorzej wyglądali Harry z Ronem. Rudzielec miał rozciętą z tyłu głowę i złamany lewy nadgarstek (niestety jest praworęczny). Potter złamał sobie nogę, na szczęście nie tą samą, co poprzednio. Jednak po chwili Poppy zaleczyła ich rany. Dorośli szybko zdążyli zauważyć, że na półkach, które na nich spadły były zapełnione samymi czarnomagicznymi tomami.

- Mogę wiedzieć, czego szukaliście na tych półkach? – zapytał Black. – O ile dobrze się wyraziłem na początku wakacji, Harry, dałem ci zakaz zbliżania się do tej części biblioteki.

- No tego... Znaczy... Ja... My... Właśnie. – Młody chłopak zaczął jąkać się pod morderczym spojrzeniem chrzestnego. Niektóre osoby w pomieszczeniu wzdrygnęły się.

- Musicie mieć bardzo dobre wytłumaczenie, aby nie wpaść w jeszcze większe kłopoty, niż już jesteście – warknęła matka, rudowłosych.

W tej samej chwili wzrok Syriusza padł na otwartą starą i dość grubą księgę. Podniósł ją. Gdy tylko spostrzegł, że jest ona pisana krwią, spojrzał na tytuł. Zbladł, a następnie skierował się w stronę chrześniaka.

- Co. To. Ma. Znaczyć! – wydusił przez zęby do chłopca. – Czy ty wiesz, że ta książka jest niebezpieczna? – Dzieciak tylko przyglądał się drewnianej podłodze - Odpowiedz mi!

- Ja nie wiem – wydusił pytany.

- To ci powiem! To jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych ksiąg od 1000 lat! Jeśli osoba, która czyta tą księgę, jest podatna może ona zawładnąć umysłem użytkownika! Wiele osób czytających te strony mordowało bez pamięci, a później zabijało samych siebie! Wyraźnie powiedziałem, że masz się nie zbliżać w te rejony biblioteki, gdyż jeszcze ich nie przejrzałem i nie zabezpieczyłem odpowiednimi zaklęciami! Masz coś na swoją obronę, czy od razu mogę przejść do konsekwencji twojego zachowania? – zapytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem jego opiekun. Nie wiadomo, czy był tak wściekły na chłopca, czy to informacja o powrocie Oktavi tak go podminowała.

- Ta książka przykuła moją uwagę i tak jakoś wyszło – powiedział. Chłopak był wściekły, że znów ma kłopoty na forum całego ZF!

- Tak jakoś! To tak jakoś masz szlaban na kolejny tydzień. I dodatkowo przez czas trwania twojej kary masz dyżur w kuchni.

- Ale... – Potter czuł się niesprawiedliwie posądzony. Niby złamał zakaz, ale nic poważnego przecież się nie stało. Prawda?

- No tak Złoty Chłopiec i Kompania znów lepią się do Czarnej Magii. – Nietoperzysko nie omieszkało wydać na świat swojego komentarza.

- Ale to nie fair – bruknął pod nosem.

- Żadnych, ale kolego. I zejdź mi z oczu zanim zmienię zdanie i będziesz miał jeszcze większą karę.

Chłopak bez szemrania ruszył do swojego pokoju. Reszta młodzieży również się rozeszła. Po ustawieniu zaklęciami woluminów z powrotem na ich miejscu, dorośli wrócili do kuchni.

- I jak my mamy im pozwolić się uczyć Czarnej Magii, kiedy wystarczy ich spuścić z oczu i już pakują się w kłopoty – jęknęła pani Weasley.

- Jeszcze jedna kara im się nie skończyła, a już dostali następną – stwierdził Remus.

- Ty to masz atrakcje z tym dzieciakiem – rzekł Fletcher, kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Ja to nigdy bym nie powiedziała, że możesz być taki stanowczy – dziwiła się Amelia.

- Jeszcze wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem Black.

- Jakich na przykład? – zadała pytanie panna Bones.

- To zostanie moją słodką tajemnicą – odparł Animag.

- Tajemnice tajemnicami, ale musimy podjąć decyzję w sprawie ich nauki. Jaką podejmujemy decyzję? – spytał Artur.

- Dla mnie sprawa jest prosta. Nie i kropka – powiedział Kingsley.

- Jeszcze zależy, jaki będzie nauczyciel. Prawda? – spytała Tonks – W końcu to on będzie miał duży wpływ na ich ostrożność z tematem.

- Snape, jaki jest ten Komarow? – padło pytanie. – W końcu wygląda na to, że się znacie.

- Jest on dość specyficznym przypadkiem, ale jeśli chodzi o ostrożność, dorównuje Moody'emu – powiedział swoim jedwabistym głosem. Na ostatnie dwa wyrazy wypowiedzi Mistrza Eliksirów, Auror rzucił mu nie przyjemne spojrzenie, a kilka osób zachichotało.

- Godny zaufania? – zapytał Lupin.

- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł szpieg.

- Ja tam się nie chce wtrącać, ale większość dzieci Śmierciożerców raczej będzie uczęszczać na te lekcje – zauważyła Tonks.

- A oni poczują się gorsi, jeśli im nie pozwolimy – stwierdził Black.

- Może poczekajmy z decyzją do ostatecznego terminu? Jeśli ich zachowanie się poprawi, to może moglibyśmy im pozwolić? – zasugerował pan Weasley.

- To, Arturze, nie jest taki zły pomysł – zauważył Łapa.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, budząc przy tym portret Pani Black...


	4. Chapter 4: Tajemice przeszłości

Hej!  
>Wiem, że długo to trwało, ale wstawiam rozdział 4 i mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.<p>

PS. tym razem perspektywa będzie się zmieniać kilka razy ;)

**Beta**: Noemi

* * *

><p>* Perspektywa Syriusza *<p>

Rozmowę przerwał nam dzwonek do drzwi, budząc przy tym portret mojej matki. Zdziwiliśmy się. Wszyscy bez wyjątku pojawili się na dzisiejszym zebraniu. Co ciekawsi wyglądali przez framugę kuchni, by zobaczyć, kto przyszedł.

- SZUMOWINY! ZDRAJCY KRWI! SZUBRAWCY! WYRZUTKI SPOŁE… - Uciszyłem jej lament, zaciągając zasłony.

Ostrożnie skierowałem się do drzwi i z bijącym sercem, otworzyłem je. Zobaczyłem kobietę po trzydziestce, o niebieskich oczach i złocistych włosach. Miała na sobie modny czarny płaszcz. W jednej ręce trzymała uchwyt walizki, a druga ściskała dłoń małej dziewczynki. Dziecko zostało ubrane w fioletową bluzeczkę i dżinsowe ogrodniczki, całości dopełniała szara kurteczka z motywem „Czarodziejek W.I.T.C.H.".

Nie spodziewałem się, zobaczyć, osoby stojącej na progu. Przynajmniej nie dziś i nie w tym momencie! To nie może być ona! Jednak stoi tuż przede mną. Bez przywitania, wkroczyła do środka. Gdy odstawiła swój bagaż, spojrzała na mnie krytycznie. Oniemiałem. Jej spojrzenie nie zmieniło się w ogóle od dziewiętnastu lat! Stałem po środku przedpokoju jak ten baran. Ustami poruszałem jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. To nie może być ta sama kobieta, z którą chciałem założyć rodzinę. To miało wyglądać inaczej. Powinniśmy być szczęśliwym małżeństwem z gromadką dzieci! Prychnęła.

- Nie zamierzasz się nawet przywitać? – zapytała z irytacja w głosie. Przywitać? Tak po piętnastu latach sobie przychodzi do mojego domu jakby nigdy nic i co? I jeszcze się irytuje?

- Co ty tu robisz? – zadałem pytanie, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

- Stoję. – Usłyszałem lakoniczną odpowiedź. Jakby mówiła o pogodzie!

- Widzę! Ale dlaczego w moim domu! – warknąłem zły. Co ona sobie wyobraża!

- Zostałam zaproszona na zebranie stowarzyszenia Dumbledore'a, ale samolot miał opóźnienie i nie zdążyłam na czas. A teraz jakbyś był tak miły i zaprowadził mnie na naradę, byłabym wdzięczna – powiedziała z wyższością, unosząc brodę. Jej zachowanie przypominało księżniczkę, która zwraca się do plebsu.

Nie zauważyłem, że podczas naszej wymiany zdań, w korytarzu znajdowała się już dość liczna widownia. Wraz z dzieciarnią, która miała być w pokojach! Najbliżej nas stał dyrektor i przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z iskierkami w oczach. Stary manipulant musiał to ukartować! Nieliczna grupa osób wiedziała, kim jest owa dama. Zacisnąłem pięści w gniewie. Obróciłem się w stronę staruszka i wycharczałem przez zęby:

- Nie pamiętam, żebyś wspominał coś, o _jej_ dzisiejszym przyjeździe!

- Ach. To taki mały szczegół. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, mój drogi. – odezwał się stary krętacz. Jak on śmie! Co on sobie wyobraża! Jak on mógł! Nie mieści mi się to w głowie. Stary manipulator, to przez jego matactwa Harry mógł zginąć w czerwcu! Nie powiedział mi o przepowiedni, a teraz chce namieszać w moim życiu. Nie doczekanie jego!

- Jakim prawem! Pytam się, jakim prawem _ją_ tu zaprosiłeś! – krzyczałem, a mój głos z każdym wyrazem stawał się coraz głośniejszy. – PO TYM, CO ZROBIŁA, NIE MA PRAWA PRZEBYWAĆ W TYM DOMU! – Nim zdążyłem coś dodać rozległ się głośny płacz dziecka, które przyprowadziła ze sobą, sprawczyni całego zamieszania.

- Mamusiu, ja się boje – usłyszeliśmy cieniutki głosik, należący do brzdąca. Aż mi się głupio zrobiło, nie powinienem krzyczeć. Wystraszyłem ją, a ona nie jest niczemu winna. Rany, teraz wyjdę na wrednego gbura.

Najgorsze jest to, że Stara Kostucha zaczęła się wszystkiemu przyglądać! I o dziwo, nie wydzierała się na całe gardło. A to nie wróży nic dobrego. Pamiętam jak się dowiedziała, z kim miałem się żenić. Twierdziła, że plugawie ród, biorąc sobie tą żmiję za żonę. Zainteresowała się tym tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że po śmierci Reggy'ego byłem ostatnim męskim potomkiem Blacków. I tylko ja mogłem przedłużyć linię. Na moje nieszczęście, aby mi to powiedzieć, wybrała sobie sam środek Pokątnej. Ludzie później chichotali na mój widok przez dwa tygodnie.  
>Wysyłała blondynce wrogie spojrzenia. Nie chciałbym być w jej skórze.<p>

- Patrz, co zrobiłeś! Wystraszyłeś ją! Mógłbyś bardziej nad sobą panować! – fukała, uspokajając córkę. Nagle atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem. Podszedłem bliżej. Przyklęknąłem na jedno kolano, aby choć trochę zrównać się ze wzrostem dzieciaka, a następnie powiedziałem najłagodniejszym i spokojniejszym głosem, na jaki mogłem sobie pozwolić w tamtej chwili

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem napędzić ci strachu. – uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie. Kątem oka widziałem jak kobiety i dziewczyny miękną widząc tą pokrętną sytuację. Jednak na to babsko z piekła rodem nie podziałało. Ech, kiedy zacząłem myśleć o niej jako wrogu? Wyżej wspomniana rodzicielka obnażyła zęby.

- Black, odsuń się od mojej córeczki! Inaczej będą zbierać cię ze ścian – zagroziła.

Wstałem i wróciłem na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Jeszcze z czasów, gdy przyjaźniliśmy się, pamiętam, że jej groźby są niebezpieczne. Szczególnie, kiedy jest poirytowana. Ona nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Przekonałem się o tym nie raz. W tej samej chwili wróciły wspomnienia, jak rzuca mną o ścianę w Wielkim Hallu, jak wpycha mnie do Jeziora, jak ląduję twarzą w misce z sałatką, jak goni mnie po Wielkiej Sali, rzucając we mnie klątwami. W moim sercu tliła się złość i też jeszcze jedno uczucie, a mianowicie - ból. Pojawił się wtedy, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że ma dziecko z innym. Przed oczami mignęła mi treść listu sprzed lat. Mój wzrok wyrażał niechęć i oskarżenie. Członkowie Zakonu nie ważyli się przeszkadzać w rozwoju wypadków. Każdy z nich widział, że mamy nierozwiązane porachunki. Jednak znalazł się śmiałek, który nie baczył na konsekwencje, tak nie rozważnego działania.

- Może przeniesiemy tą uroczą konwersację do kuchni? I porozmawiamy na spokojnie? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Molly. W zamian otrzymała nasze spojrzenia, które mroziły krew w żyłach. Jednak ze względu na małą istotę przyglądającą się całej sytuacji i długiej drodze, jaką przebyły podróżne, zgodziłem się z wahaniem i wróciłem do kuchni, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia, przesyłane mi przez Lupina. Zauważyłem, jak ciekawscy detektywi schodzą ze schodów, aby dołączyć. Już miałem ochotę dać burę Harry'emu, którego przecież odesłałem do pokoju, ale się rozmyśliłem. Mam w tej chwili ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jak na przykład wredną wiedźmę.

* Perspektywa Harry'ego *

Już miałem otwierać drzwi od swojego pokoju i narzekać, jaki to ten świat niesprawiedliwy, gdy do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk dzwonka i wrzask matki Syriusza. Postanowiłem sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. I tak mam szlaban do urodzin, o pozwoleniu na naukę Czarnej Magii mogę zapomnieć, więc co mi szkodzi? A może dowiem się czegoś przydatnego? Gdy byłem już w pobliżu schodów, zobaczyłem, że stoją już tam Weasleyowie i Hermiona. Wychyliłem się przez barierkę i zobaczyłem, że na progu stoi blond włosa kobieta z małą dziewczynką, o takim samym kolorze włosów. Obie weszły do środka. Po krótkiej i nie za bardzo miłej konwersacji, Syriusz obrócił się. Gdy zobaczył jak Trzmiel się uśmiecha, coś go trafiło i zaczął się wydzierać.

Nagle ta mała się rozpłakał. Mój chrzestny powoli podszedł do niej i przemówił spokojnym głosem. Uspokoiła się. Jednak jej matka zaczęła grozić, że jak się od niej nie odsunie zrobi mu krzywdę. Aby przerwać ciszę, jaka zapadła odezwała się matka rudzielców. Zaproponowała, żebyśmy poszli do kuchni. W szóstkę zeszliśmy ze schodów i również skierowaliśmy się do wyżej wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Gdy mój wściekły opiekun na mnie spojrzał, miałem wrażenie, że chce mnie ochrzanić za to, że nie jestem w swoim pokoju, gdzie miałem być, ale się rozmyślił.

* Perspektywa Syriusza *

Gdy już w komplecie znaleźliśmy się na swoich miejscach łącznie z młodzieżą, a nieproszeni goście rozgrzewali się herbatą, odezwała się nazbyt ciekawa Tonks. Czy ona czasem nie może się pohamować?

- Czy mógłbyś oświecić mnie i resztę, kim jest ta damusia? – odwróciła się w moją stronę.

- To droga Nimfadoro jest nowa nauczycielka Zarządzania Prawem Czarodziejskim. – odpowiedziałem, specjalnie używając znienawidzonego imienia młodszej kuzynki. Jednak nie było zwykłego: „Nie mów do mnie Nimfadora". Za to zapadła cisza. Minęła chwila zanim wszyscy dorośli zorientowali się, iż jest to Oktavia Lorens i kim ona była dla mnie, zrzedły im miny. Dopiero teraz zrozumieli ogrom sytuacji. Jednak młode pokolenie wymieniało nie zrozumiałe spojrzenia. Mój chrześniak odezwał się nie pewnie.

- Syriuszu, kim jest ta pani? Bo my nie za bardzo orientujemy się w sytuacji.

- To mój drogi jest moja była narzeczona, która zostawiła mnie zaledwie nie całe dwa tygodnie przed ślubem. – odparłem przesłodzonym głosem, uporczywie wpatrując się w moją eks.

* Perspektywa Harry'ego *

Usiedliśmy na krzesłach i ławach porozstawianych dosłownie wszędzie! Żeby się za bardzo nie rzucać w oczy, szczególnie Łapy i pani Weasley, usiedliśmy na skraju stołu. Kilku członków Zakonu miało miny, jakby właśnie zjedli cytrynę albo odwołano Boże Narodzenie. Ci, którzy nie zostali poinformowani, kim jest owa kobieta z dziewczynką, wysyłali pytające spojrzenia tym, co wiedzieli. Nagle Tonks nie wytrzymała i zapytała Blacka, kim jest ta kobita. Kiedy pytany odpowiedział celowo używając znienawidzonego przez nią imienia. Zapadła cisza. Podał on jej imię i nazwisko. Jednak nie wiedzieliśmy nadal nic wartościowego, nawet Hermiona. Zaryzykowałem i spytałem Syriusza, kim jest ten babsztyl, a to co usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, zwaliło mnie z nóg. Jego była narzeczona? I w dodatku zostawiła go niedługo przed ślubem? Nic dziwnego, że tak zareagował. Napiętą sytuację przerwał Lupin.

* Perspektywa Syriusza *

Widocznie, aby nie przedłużać napiętej sytuacji, odezwał się Remus.

- Oktavio jak minęła podróż? – spytał z udawanym zainteresowaniem. Niestety kobieta przejrzała jego grę.

- Nie udawaj, że cię to ciekawi. – odparła chłodno niczym, Snape. Zgromadzonym w pomieszczeniu przeszły ciarki po plecach, włącznie z Nietoperzem.

- Chciałem być miły – bruknął pod nosem i posłał jej nie przyjemne spojrzenie.

- Wróciliśmy do starych przyzwyczajeń, co? – zapytałem, a raczej stwierdziłem.

- Proszę, nie kłóćcie się – poprosiła Amelia. Jakby nie patrzeć byliśmy jej przyjaciółmi jeszcze z czasów szkoły. – Zróbcie to ze względu na latorośl Groźnej – dodała używając dawnego przezwiska znajomej, by ją udobruchać. Spojrzałem na nią, ona na mnie. Poddała się.

- Robię to tylko dla małej Sophie i dla ciebie Ami. – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. Pierwszy raz tego wieczoru wyglądał jak dawna Oktavia. Jak ta dziewczyna ze zdjęć w albumie, który leży zapomniany na strychu. Poczułem ukłucie żalu w sercu. Jakbym coś stracił bardzo ważnego. I intuicja podpowiadała mi, że raczej już tego nie odzyskam. Do tej pory nie umiałem o niej zapomnieć.

- Moja droga, miło mi, że przyjęłaś moją ofertę pracy – przerwał ciszę Drops.

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparła blondynka, nawet nie spoglądając na przyszłego przełożonego. Cały czas wpatrywała się na mnie!

- O ile mi się zdaje, ten bachor jest zbędny do posady nauczyciela – zasyczał Snape, wskazując na dziewczynkę. W pewnym sensie miał racje. Mała będzie tylko przeszkadzać. Hogwart to duże miejsce i może stać się jej tam krzywda.

- Och, Severusie nie myślałeś, że zabiorę ją do pracy. Prawda? – prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka. Oj nie dobrze. Znowu włączyła się na tryb: „Pluj jadem".

- Z tego, co pamiętam po tobie można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Nawet zaśpiewania hymnu szkoły na stole, w samej bieliźnie. – Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy zauważył ognisty rumieniec na jej twarzy. Pamiętam to! Gryfoni wygrali mecz ze Slytherinem i była nie ziemska balanga. Cóż ja też w stanie, który można nazwać trzeźwym, nie byłem. Ale powstrzymywałem się. No dobra, próbowałem! Ale jakoś nie wyszło. Remus do dziś mi przypomina, że umawiałem się na randkę z zasłoną! Ech, szkolne czasy.

- Mogę wiedzieć, skąd to wiesz? O ile pamiętam, to była impreza zamknięta – warczała. Zresztą z Luniem też byśmy chcieli to wiedzieć! Ale za nim mogłem coś powiedzieć, Minnie spojrzała na mnie krytycznie. Skuliłem się w sobie. Do końca życia będzie mnie prześladować ten wzrok. Spuściłem lekko głowę w geście pokory. To było nie odpowiedzialne, ale z resztą, byliśmy już wtedy pełnoletni!

- To już jest moja sprawa – Na ustach Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu zagościł uśmieszek pełen wyższości.

- Severusie! Oktavio! Moglibyście, chociaż pohamować się przy dzieciach – fukała pani Weasley. Kilka osób zachichotało, a młode pokolenie prychnęło. Wiadomo kogo miała na myśli. Bo ten berbeć Lorensówny i tak niczego z tego nie rozumie. Jest za młoda.

Mała Sophie zmarszczyła brwi. Zeskoczyła ze stołka zanim matka zdążyła ją zatrzymać. Swoje małe stópki skierowała w stronę mojego krzesła. Akurat siedziałem na tym starym z granatowym obiciem. Zebrani przyglądali się poczynaniom małej istoty z ciekawością. Gdy dziewczynka znalazła się przede mną, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wpakowała się mi się na kolana. Czym zaskoczyła wszystkich obecnych. Podniosła główkę do góry i patrząc się uporczywie, zapytała.

- To ty jesteś moim tatusiem? – Jej cieniutki i niewinny głosik zabrzmiał niczym oskarżenie. Biedne dziecko nawet nie wie, kim jest jej ojciec! Jak ona mogła do tego dopuścić? To jest nie dopuszczalne, że mała nie wie nic o drugim rodzicu! I co ja mam teraz robić? Jak wytłumaczyć mniej więcej trzylatce, że nie jestem jej ojcem? Postanowiłem powiedzieć maluchowi prawdę jak najbardziej delikatnie.

- Nie moja droga, nie jestem twoim tatą – oświadczyłem z ostrożnością, ale i to nie pomogło, gdyż w małych zielono-niebieskich ślepkach pojawiły się łzy. Próbowałem ją uspokoić, jednak na nic to się nie zdało. Łzy spływały już dwoma strumieniami po policzkach dziewczynki. Wziąłem chusteczkę ze stołu i próbowałem otrzeć twarz dziecka, lecz nic tym nie wskórałem. W końcu mała odezwała się głosem, stłumionym od płaczu.

- Dlaczego tylko ja nie mam tatusia? Moje koleżanki mają, a ja nie. Nawet Danny ma – zawodziła z jeszcze większym płaczem. Co robić? Co robić? Mam! W mojej głowie zrodził się szatański plan, aby zapanować nad sytuacją.

- Cii, Kwiatuszku nie martw się. To, iż nie masz taty nie czyni cię gorszą od twoich znajomych – próbował pocieszyć i uspokoić córkę dawnej narzeczonej. I o dziwo mi się to udało.

Nastała cisza. Nikt pewnie nie spodziewał się po mnie, takiego dobrego kontaktu z kilkuletnim dzieckiem. Sam też się lekko zdziwiłem. Nie myślałem, że potrafię być taki. Cóż nie waham się dać Harry'emu szlabanu, czy też nakrzyczeć na niego, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, ale uspokajanie malutkiej dziewczynki? Nijak ma się do buzującego hormonami nastolatka, który cierpi na syndrom bohatera. Korzystając z sytuacji, postanowiłem wyciągnąć z Sophie kilka cennych informacji.

- To, co przedstawisz mi się, ale tak jak na młodą damę przystało? – spytałem szarmancko, puszczając blondyneczce oczko. Zachichotała. Wstyd, flirtuję z dzieckiem!

- Na imię mi Sophie Adele MacDison. – odparła dumnie dziewczynka wypinając pierś.

- A ile lat masz, hę? –zapytałem łaskocząc ją po brzuszku.

- Trzy. Jestem już dużą dziewczynką – pochwaliła się. – I umiem liczyć do dziesięciu – była niezwykle z siebie zadowolona. Ach, dziecięca naiwność.

- To jaka liczba jest po trzy? – próbowałem się z nią przekomarzać.

- Yyy... cztery – powiedziała szczęśliwa, że wiedziała. Aż mi na sercu się cieplej zrobiło. No nie ten mały karzełek mnie urzekł. I jak ja mam jej matkę teraz wyrzucić za próg? Nie zrobię tego tak słodkiemu stworzonku.

- A kiedy, Aniele, masz urodziny? – chciałem ją zabawić rozmową.

- W maju! Dokładnie siódmego. Tydzień przed urodzinami mamy – uśmiech rozjaśnił jej małą twarzyczkę. – A Danny kupił mi lalkę, która zmienia kolor włosów.

Kto to ten „Danny"? Nowy facet mojej byłej, czy co? Mieszka z obcym chłopem, a jej córeczka nawet nie wie, kto jest jej biologicznym tatą!

- A kim jest Danny, o którym wspomniałaś? – zapytałem z ciekawości. Może uda mi się zająć dziecinę na trochę, a potem zwrócę ją matce, kiedy się znudzi.

- Moim starszym bratem – odpowiedziała markotnie. Zatkało mnie, a Lorens się spięła. No nie, nie dość, że mnie zostawiła to ma dwójkę dzieci i każde z innym. A w ogóle, co mnie to obchodzi? Było minęło, ale jakoś jak patrzę na Okti, to wspomnienia wracają.

_McGonagall wprowadza pewną siebie uśmiechniętą nastolatkę. Tiara krzyczy, Gryffindor. Nasza pierwsza rozmowa przy stole. Treningi Quidditcha. Wspólne balangi. Kłótnie na całą szkołę. Wspólne kawały. Walentynki. Nasza pierwsza randka w Hogsmeade. Pierwszy pocałunek w Wielkiej Sali. Bal dla ostatnich klas na koniec szkoły. Zaręczyny. Nasz pierwszy raz i list…_

Nie, nie mogę o tym myśleć. Zapomnij Black, zapomnij! Do czego to doszło, gadam sam do siebie! Przyjrzałem się Groźnej. Wpatrywała się uporczywie w córkę. Coś mnie naszło. Musiałem zapytać, bo nie da mi to spokoju.

- A ile lat ma twój brat? – udawałem, że jest mi to obojętne, ale ja po prostu musiałem to wiedzieć!

- Czternaście. I pójdzie we wrześniu do czwartej klasy w Salem. – odpowiedziała żywo, choć widać było, że ją to trochę zasmuciło.

- A kiedy ma urodziny? – zapytałem z lekką paniką, którą wyczuć można było na kilometr.

- W Kwietniu, dokładnie 21 jak w pierwszy dzień wiosny – lekko się uśmiechnęła. Kwiecień? To znaczy, że Oktawia zaszła w ciąże w… zacząłem liczyć na palcach od tyłu. Kwiecień, marzec, luty, styczeń, grudzień, listopad, październik, wrzesień…

- Sierpień, ale to znaczy… Ale to nie możliwe! – krzyknąłem blady. W tamtym czasie byłem bardzo zajęty. Spędziłem może wtedy z nią kilka dni! Ale to nie oznaczało, że była mi obojętna! W końcu chciałem skończyć studia z dobrymi wynikami. – Jak mogłaś? Nasze zaręczyny nic dla ciebie nie znaczyły? Teraz się nawet nie dziwie, że tak po prostu zniknęłaś! – grzmiałem, a w oczach mojej dawnej miłości pojawiły się zdradzieckie łzy. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się wtedy bawiłaś – dokończyłem nienawistnie.

* Perspektywa Oktavii *

Zanim się zorientowałam moja mała córcia zeskoczyła ze stołka, na którym ją posadziłam i była tuż przed miłością mego życia. Nadal tak o nim myślałam. Nie chciałam tu wracać, ze względu na wspomnienia, ale żebym mogła utrzymać rodzinę musiałam się zgodzić.

Samotnej matce z dwójką dzieci jest dość trudno. Oprócz pieniędzy na rachunki, mieszkanie, ubrania i wyżywienie i inne rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby, a są jeszcze koszty związane ze szkołą Danny'ego. W brew pozorom jest to dość duży wydatek. Książki i składniki do eliksirów kosztują majątek! A do tego dochodzą dodatkowo szaty, pióra, pergaminy i inne takie. A po za tym muszę jeszcze mieć na przedszkole Sophie i jej zabawki. I to wszystko muszę zapłacić z mojej i tak marnej pensji. Choć pochodzę z domu czystej krwi czarodziei i powinnam mieć pokaźny majątek, nie posiadam go.

Gdy rodzina dowiedziała się, że mam nieślubne dziecko, to zamiast mi pomóc wydziedziczyli mnie i wyrzucili za próg. Do ojca mojego synka wrócić nie mogłam, bo siedział za wielokrotne morderstwo w Azkabanie, choć nie wierzyłam, że jest winny to i tak powrót do Anglii, nie wchodził w grę. Zatrzymałam się na kilka miesięcy u dawnej znajomej i jak tylko trochę stanęłam na nogi poszłam na swoje.

Kiedy Albus po tylu latach, zaproponował mi pracę jako nauczycielki Prawa Czarodziejskiego i powiedział ile będzie mi płacić zgodziłam się prawie od razu. Wyśle Małą do mojej starszej siostry, która przeprowadziła się kilka miesięcy temu do Wielkiej Brytanii i jako jedyna z rodziny mi pomagała w tych ciężkich chwilach. Będę je odwiedzać w weekendy. Jakoś to przetrwamy. Cóż Daniel będzie musiał zmienić szkołę i zostawić przyjaciół, ale od czego są wakacje? Będą się przecież widywać, prawda? A z jego osobowością nowych znajomych znajdzie szybko. Mam taką nadzieję.

Moje rozmyślania przerwało pytanie z ust mojej słodkiej trzylatki, gdy je usłyszałam, spięłam się. Wspomnienia o Trezarze były dla mnie zbyt świeże. O ironio był Aurorem, jak mój nie doszły mąż. Zginął na misji zanim urodziłam, a mała So nie zdążyła go poznać. A jak na złość do znużenia przypominał Syriusza! W domu mam wiele jego zdjęć. Nic dziwnego, że spytała właśnie jego, czy jest jej tatą.

Biedak nawet nie wiedział jak zareagować na takie stwierdzenie! Jakoś mu się udało wyjść z tej niezręcznej sytuacji, ale mój Aniołek rozpłakał się. O dziwo udało się mu uspokoić moją córeczkę. Nawet zajął ją rozmową, aby odciągnąć jej myśli od myśli o ojcu. Niestety wstąpił na niebezpieczny grunt. A mianowicie na temat Daniela. Gdy się spięłam zrobił się podejrzliwy i zapytał o datę jego urodzin. Mała bez zająknięcia powiedziała to, o co prosił. Zaczął liczyć na palcach od tyłu. Na jego twarzy pojawiały się przeróżne kolory od bieli do ognistej czerwieni. Gdy zrozumiał, kiedy dzieciak został poczęty zaczął krzyczeć a ja nie wiedziałam jak mu to powiedzieć żeby zrozumiał. Jak wyjaśnić, że nie pamiętam czy go zdradziłam czy nie?

* Perspektywa Syriusza*

Chciałem ściągnąć małą z kolan i wstać, ale dziewczynka mi na to nie pozwoliła. Zaparła się i wczepiła maleńkimi paluszkami w moją koszulę. Próbowałem odciągnąć jej dłonie od mojego ubrania, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy, ale to nic nie dało. W końcu się odezwałem.

- Sophie puść! – powiedziałem śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. Lecz ta nie dała za wygraną.

- Nie. Nie chcę. Chcę być z tobą! – rozpłakała się, a ja nie wiedziałem , co powinienem zrobić. Maiłem ochotę wyładować nagromadzone emocje, ale z trzylatką na rękach to nie za bardzo dobry pomysł. Musiałem coś wymyślić. Ale co? Tak! Już mam.

- Posłuchaj Kwiatuszku, ja naprawdę muszę wyjść na chwilkę sam – uściśliłem. - Ale jak wrócę wezmę cię na kolana. Jasne? – zaproponowałem jej. Ta jednak nie dała się przekonać.

- Nie, proszę. Nie zostawiaj mnie! – Jej płacz przeszedł w histerię i co ja niby miałem zrobić? Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie. Nie wiem, czemu, ale ta krótka chwila tulenia do siebie zawodzącego dzieciaka, wystarczyła, by mnie uspokoić. Rzuciłem mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie na matkę owego malucha.

- Chyba należą mi się wyjaśnienia, prawda? – zwróciłem się do kobiety.

- A co tu wyjaśniać? – zapytała, tłumiąc wybuch bezsilności.

- Czyj to syn. Albo lepiej, w jakich okolicznościach zapoczątkowało się jego życie. – stwierdziłem z irytacja.

- A to coś zmieni! – uniosła się. – Nie cofnie się czasu, a po za tym, nigdy nie oddałabym mojego synka! – warknęła. – Kocham go – powiedziała cicho i spuściła głowę, a po jej twarzy spływały łzy. Poczułem się jak dupek. Jasne, że nie oddałaby syna. Każda matka, chce jak najlepiej dla swego dziecka. Podszedłem do niej z Sophie na rękach. Podniosłem jej podbródek do góry, aby widzieć jej tęczówki. Poczułem się jak za dawnych lat, gdy kochaliśmy się całym sercem.

- Nie cofniemy czasu, ale ja nadal chcę jakiegoś wyjaśnienia. Należą mi się one, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ten związek dla mnie coś znaczył – powiedziałem, a w moich oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

- A myślisz, że dla mnie nie? – zapytała drżącym głosem od emocji.

- Czyny mówią same za siebie, Oktavio – odpowiedziałem, odwracając wzrok. – Teraz wiem jak spędziłaś tydzień, który spędziłem na zaliczaniu egzaminów na Studiach Aurorskich. Zabolało mnie serce. Tak bardzo kiedyś się kochaliśmy.

- To nie tak! To trudno wyjaśnić! – załamała się.

- Jakie trudno? Przespałaś się z innym, gdy ja pojechałem na szkolenie! – zbulwersowałem się. Może nie powinienem być, aż taki dosadny, ale sama się o to prosi! – A co, może nie mam racji? – zapytałem z sarkazmem. Po minach reszty uczestników spotkania widać, że przyznają mi rację! O zgrozo nawet Snape! On się ze mną zgadza? Koniec świata nastał. – Dlatego odeszłaś. Było ci po prostu wstyd, że miałaś wyjść za mąż, a dziecko masz z innym! – Moje słowa były nasączone bólem z piętnastu lat. Wpatrywałem się uporczywie w te jej niebieskie oczęta.

- Odeszłam nie przez to, że się przestraszyłam! – warknęła. – To akurat zawdzięczasz swojej matce! – zaniemówiłem. Tej starej heterze? A co ona ma do tego?

- Przepraszam, ale chyba się przesłyszałem, jak to mojej matce? – spytałem na wpół groźnie, na wpół niedowierzająco.

- Nie wiem skąd się dowiedziała, ale przyszła do mnie i poinformowała, że jeśli to dziecko nie jest twoje, zmieni moje życie w koszmar! Powiedziała, że nie pozwoli bezcześcić tak wspaniałego rodu Blacków. Nie ważne było dla niej, że jestem czarownicą czystej krwi! W jej oczach przynosiłam tylko hańbę, nie tylko dlatego, iż byłam w nieślubnej ciąży, ale tym, że niemowlę, które miało się narodzić, nie będzie twoje! Ale ja sama do końca nie wiedziałam tak naprawdę czyje jest! Nie miałam stuprocentowej pewności! Jeden dzień w barze wystarczył, żebym zwątpiła w to, iż jest to twoje dziecko. Ja do dziś nie pamiętam, co robiłam po tych pamiętnych czterech drinkach. Ciebie nie było nawet w mieście! Co miałam robić? Poszłam rozerwać się do klubu. Obudziłam się w łóżku z wielkim kacem! Pamiętam tylko przebłysk sylwetki jakiegoś gościa przy barze. – Teraz zanosiła się szlochem bezsilności. – Dowiedziałam się dopiero po porodzie. Kupiłam eliksir na test ojcostwa i wyszło! Ale czasu nie cofnę! – krzyczała na przemian z wybuchami płaczu.

- Znalazłaś chociaż ojca, by mu powiedzieć, że został tatusiem, czy nawet na to cię nie było stać? – zapytałem jadowicie.

- Nie musiałam. – powiedziała to tak cicho i podejrzanie. Widownia naszej kłótni wymieniła zdziwione spojrzenia. – Nadałam mu nazwisko po ojcu, bo chociaż na to zasługiwał. – kontynuowała nie zrażona, jakby tego nie widziała. – Nazwałam go Daniel Riegel… - zawahała się, ale dokończyła ze ściśniętym gardłem – Black. Nazywa się Daniel Riegel Black. Wiesz, po tatusiu. Jest twoim synem.

* Perspektywa Harry'ego*

Syriusz ma syna. I nic o tym nie wiedział? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Ale nie to jest ważne. Ważniejsze jest to, co teraz będzie ze mną! Niby ciągle powtarza, że mnie kocha i traktuje jak własne dziecko, ale przecież nie jestem jego synem! Co gorsza nagle dowiedział się, że ma biologicznego dzieciaka. A jak mnie zostawi? W końcu na pewno, będzie chciał, aby on z nim zamieszkał! A ja co? Pójdę w odstawkę. Pomęczy się ze mną do końca wakacji, później pojadę do szkoły na dziesięć miesięcy, a potem wrócę na jeszcze jeden miesiąc w przyszłe ferie letnie i stanę się pełnoletni. A ten młody? Ma czternaście lat! Do pełnoletniości ma jeszcze trzy lata! I już widać, że ta mała zawładnęła jego serce! Nie zdziwiłbym się jakby i nią zaczął się opiekować! Muszę z nim pogadać i dowiedzieć się, na czym stoję. A jeśli każe mi wrócić do Dursleyów? To by był koszmar! Ale on chyba tego nie zrobi, prawda?

Moje przemyślenia przerwał wybuch słów, jakie wykrzyczał mój ojciec chrzestny. Niestety poczułem się jeszcze gorzej. Naprawdę go to dotknęło. Chodź go nawet nie poznał zaczął się poważnie o martwić o tego chłopaka. Czy to możliwe, że martwił się kiedykolwiek tak o mnie? A jeśli jestem dla niego ciężarem? Ciągle wpadam w kłopoty. W Ministerstwie prawie nie zginął i to przeze mnie! Może opiekuje się mną tylko ze względu na moich rodziców? Pewnie czuje się winny, że to nie on został strażnikiem tajemnicy, ale powiedział, ze jestem dla niego ważny! A jak kłamał? Na Merlina błagam, nie…

* Perspektywa Syriusza*

Cisza jak zapadła w kuchni była nie wyobrażalna. Słychać było nawet brzęczenie muchy, która lata, gdzieś pod sufitem. Mój żołądek wywrócił się na drugą stronę. Czyli mam potomka. Nawet nie wiedząc przedłużyłem ród. W dodatku urodził mi się syn? O którym nawet nie wiedziałem? I ona nawet mnie o tym nie poinformowała? Jak śmiała to zataić! Ból, który poczułem w sercu był nie do opisania. Chciało mi się płakać i wyć. To najgorsze, co mogło mnie spotkać. I co ten dzieciak mógł sobie o mnie pomyśleć? Jeszcze niech powie, że nawet go ze sobą nie zabrała. Oj wtedy wyjdę z siebie. Odstawiłem małą na podłogę, ku jej nie zadowoleniu i obróciłem się do jej matki z groźnymi błyskami w oczach.

- CO! I TY MI TERAZ PO 14 LATACH MÓWISZ, ŻE URODZIŁ MI SIĘ SYN! GDZIE ON TERAZ NIBY JEST? CHYBA NIE POWIESZ, ŻE ZOSTAWIŁAŚ CZTERNASTOLATKA SAMEGO W DOMU, A SAMA WYJECHAŁAŚ NA INNY KONTYNENT! – Mój wrzask pewnie słyszał cały Londyn.

- Pojechał do kolegi na dwa tygodnie. Nie chciałam, żeby był przy tej rozmowie – szlochała.

Byłem wściekły, miałem ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i wypróbować na niej kilka nowych klątw. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Za to powiedziałem z tak czystym bólem w głosie, że nikt nie miał wątpliwości jak mnie to dotknęło.

- Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Jak wrócę ma cię tu nie być. – Wyszedłem z kuchni, ściągnąłem kurtkę z wieszaka i opuściłem dom trzaskając drzwiami. Doszły do mnie jeszcze stłumione wrzaski mojej rodzicielki, a w moich oczach były autentyczne łzy rozpaczy. W tej chwili chciałem tylko iść i się upić w barze, czego nie zrobiłem od dnia, w którym dostałem ostatni list od Oktavii…


	5. Chapter 5: Wycieczkowicz

Beta: Noemi

* * *

><p>Od pamiętnego spotkania nauczycielki Zarządzania Prawem Czarodziejskim, minął tydzień. Syriusz cały ten czas był opryskliwy. Najbardziej odczuła to młodzież, która jak zwykle znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Zostali przyłapani na obijaniu się, kiedy mieli sprzątać zakurzony strych. Oprócz bury, otrzymali także dodatkowe pomieszczenia do wyczyszczenia, a mianowicie zespół piwnic-labiryntów rozciągniętych pod kamienicą. Wtedy przysięgli dorosłym, że poświęcą minimum dwie godziny dziennie na porządki.<p>

Ron myślał, że zejdzie na zawał, gdy dowiedział się, gdzie będzie musiał sprzątać.

- Przecież tam jest pełno pająków! – krzyknął w pierwszym odruchu.

Lamentował tak długo aż, Hermiona nie zagroziła, iż nie pomoże mu w lekcjach, jeśli dalej będzie się mazgaić. Choć nie było mu łatwo zabrać się do pracy, wziął się wreszcie w garść. W końcu sam sobie nie poradzi, a na pomoc Pottera liczyć nie mógł, gdyż, nie oszukujmy się, Harry orłem nie jest.

Łącząc siły, wysprzątali razem dwa pokoje dwuosobowe, które przydadzą się członkom ZF. Były to niewielkie sypialnie. Klepka na podłodze była oczyszczona, co do milimetra. W oknach wisiały nowiusieńkie firanki, a na łóżkach leżała świeża pościel. Ściany pomalowane na przeróżne odcienie żółci, bieli i pomarańczy, zachęcały, do spędzenia czasu w pomieszczeniu.

Strychu nawet nie ruszyli, chociaż dorośli przypominają o nim codziennie. Jakby nie patrzeć, mają go wysprzątać za karę. Jednak na razie woleli omijać poddasze szerokim łukiem. Nawet perfekcyjna Hermiona! Do tej pory zawsze znajdowali jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Przecież długaśny esej o „Wykorzystaniu i sposobu przyrządzania Kamienia Księżycowego", dla Nietoperza nie napisze się sam, prawda?

W ciągu tych kilku dni, Harry i reszta odrobili swoje prace domowe z wszystkich przedmiotów. Wróżbiarstwo było wręcz katorgą! Granger cały czas narzekała, że w tym roku nauczyciele zdali zbyt łatwe zadania. Nikt nie chciał się kłócić z Panną Ja-Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale według reszty młodego pokolenia, belfrzy wyjątkowo podnieśli poprzeczkę i, aby sprostać nałożonym na nich pracom wakacyjnym, musieli wytężać porządnie swoje szare komórki.

Półmetek wakacji zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a wraz z nim, urodziny Pottera. Przyjaciele chcieli wyciągnąć go na całonocną imprezę w mieście, do mugolskiego klubu. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że było to niemożliwe bez zgody dorosłych, a ta ostatnia nie wchodziła w grę. Tylko konfrontacji z nadopiekuńczą panią Weasley i Syriuszem im brakowało! Tak więc, póki co przystają na świętowaniu w salonie, ze skrzynką Kremowego. O ile jakąś załatwią.

Dwa dni temu do Kwatery przyjechał Neville z Luną. Na początku byli nieco niepewni, ale szybko wpasowali się do reszty nastolatków. W końcu pokazali swoją lojalność w czerwcu. Chłopak został ulokowany z Ronem w pokoju, a Krukonka z Hermioną i Ginny.

Oficjalnie babcia Gryfona pojechała w odwiedziny do chorej siostry, a tata Krukonki szukać nie odkrytego jeszcze Papsznika Skrętonogiego. Oczywiście nikt na to się nie nabrał, ale dla świętego spokoju, grzecznie potakiwali dorosłym. Jednak Fred i George, którym nadal nie pozwolono wstąpić oficjalnie do organizacji, „przypadkiem" przechodzili pod drzwiami kuchni, gdy akurat trwało zebranie i dowiedzieli się, iż pani Longbottom i pan Lovegood zostali wysłani na misję. Na czym polegała, niestety nie dowiedzieli się, bo zdemaskował ich Moody, który poinformował ich matkę, że czają się pod drzwiami. Jedyną informacją było to, iż oboje znajdują się gdzieś na terenie Niemiec. Ale, po co mieli by tam jechać? Właśnie tą zagadkę chcieli rozwiązać. Oczywiście głosiki w ich głowach powtarzały: „Narobicie sobie jeszcze więcej kłopotów". Ale, po co słuchać sumienia? Szło im dość opornie. Tak, więc po ostrzeżeniu od samej McGonagall, którą przez takie zachowanie doprowadzili do szewskiej pasji, poddali się. Lecz działania zawiesili do czasu, gdy będą mieć większe szanse na zdobycie jakiś rewelacji.

Po rozpakowaniu bagaży, zebrali się razem w pokoju Pottera. Rozsiedli się na łóżku i podłodze i zaczęli dyskusję.

- To jak wam mijają wakacje? – zapytała ciekawie młoda Weasleyówna.

- Nie za dobrze, po powrocie do domu, otrzymałem wykład, jaki to ze mnie nieodpowiedzialny wnuk. Dostało mi się też, za złamanie różdżki taty. Oprócz kazania, zostałem obdarzony szlabanem, który ma trwać do moich urodzin, ech. Jednak po wszystkim, babcia przytuliła mnie i powiedziała, że nigdy wcześniej nie była taka dumna. Choć po cichu dodała, że mogłem jakoś uszkodzić tą wariatkę, Bellatrix – opowiedział Nev.

- Ja nadal mam szlaban i muszę pisać różne artykuły do Żonglera. Do dziś nie miałam, ani jednej wolnej chwili. Próbowałam przekonać tatę, że zyskał na tym materiał na kilka reportaży, a ja oddanych przyjaciół i powinien mi w takich okolicznościach łagodzących odpuścić karę, ale się na to nie nabrał. Do sierpnia muszę jeszcze przygotować dwa teksty do kolejnego numeru magazynu – wyżaliła się blondynka.

- My też jesteśmy uziemieni, ale z innych powodów. Jakoś szturm na Ministerstwo, nam puścili płazem, bo mieli za dużo roboty z sądem i dziennikarzami, po uniewinnieniu Syriusza. – stwierdził markotnie Ron.

- Dobrze wiem, że kłopoty trzymają się was zawsze – powiedział właściciel ropuchy, a następnie uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

- No wiesz! – oburzyło się towarzystwo, oczywiście na żarty.

- Co? Taka prawda, czyż nie? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Longbottom.

- Niech ci będzie – poddali się.

- Tak, więc jak to się stało, że znowu jesteście w tarapatach? – spytała przyjaźnie Krukonka_._

- Jak byliśmy na Pokątnej to zobaczyliśmy Malfoya, który szedł na Nokturn. Podążyliśmy za nim. Po pewnym czasie musieliśmy wspiąć się na dach, ale ku naszemu nieszczęściu, załamał się on i spadliśmy. Właśnie wtedy swoja obecność ujawnili nasi opiekunowie. Wróciliśmy do domu, dostaliśmy karę, w ramach której musimy wysprzątać cały dom. Dodatkowo okazało się, że Harry złamał sobie nogę. Po tygodniu dorwaliśmy się do zakazanej części biblioteki. Zaczęliśmy czytać jakąś starą księgę i na nasze nieszczęście, przewróciliśmy półki, które narobiły rabanu. Gdy Syriusz i reszta pojawili się w pokoju, wlepili nam dodatkowy tydzień kary, a ostatnio za obijanie się otrzymaliśmy nakaz doprowadzenia do porządku kolejnych pomieszczeń. Do moich urodzin musimy wyczyścić jeszcze strych, całe trzecie piętro i piwnice – streścił zielonooki.

- Widzę, że nie nudziliście się. A z tymi porządkami to spokojnie, chętnie pomożemy, co nie, Luna?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem zapytana.

Ustalili też, iż Harry i Neville zorganizują imprezę urodzinową razem. Rozmawialiby pewnie do rana, gdyby do pokoju nie wparował Black. Mężczyzna oznajmił, że mają się szykować do spania. Szczególnie jego uwaga była skierowana do Harry'ego, który nadal miał karę, zobowiązującą go do bycia w łóżku o dziewiątej.

W ciągu tego tygodnia odbyło się aż pięć spotkań ZF. Sytuacja między członkami była dość napięta. Zwłaszcza, kiedy gościła na zebraniach Oktavia. Wtedy to Snape, Black oraz Lorens wdawali się w kłótnie i gdyby nie dość silne zaklęcia wyciszające, słychać byłoby ich w całym mieście. Oprócz tego, wymieniali się: suchymi i ironicznymi uwagami oraz nie zawsze cenzuralnymi wyzwiskami, po których słyszeli: „Tu jest dziecko!", ewentualnie wypominali sobie nawzajem najbardziej żenujące momenty z ich szkolnego życia. Uczestnicy spotkań dowiedzieli się, jak to Syriusz po imprezie w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, poszedł popływać w jeziorze, jednakże zapominając zabrać ze sobą kąpielówek. Nie trzeba było dodawać, że był już na tyle pijany, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach i był środek nocy. Zaś Lorensówna odśpiewywała sprośne piosenki na Wieży Astronomicznej, po tym jak upiła się Kremowym i przegrała zakład, a największą sensacją obrad była wiadomość, że Nietoperz w szóstej klasie nosił majtki w różowe serduszka. Dlaczego w serduszka i do tego różowe? Członkowie jednak nie usłyszeli, gdyż Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił na Blacka zaklęcie wyciszające. Ich utarczki były przerywane zazwyczaj przez Remusa lub Molly, albo ewentualnie Albusa albo Minerwę, jeśli tamtych dwoje nie miało już sił, aby ich uciszać.

Niestety Groźna nie miała, z kim zostawiać na czas spotkań swojej małej córki i zabierała ją ze sobą. Gdy tylko oczy dziewczynki zauważały Łapę, od razu wyrywała się matce i najszybciej jak mogła biegła do animaga. Bezceremonialnie wpychała się mu na kolana i nie schodziła z mężczyzny, aż do końca narady. Blackowi to nie przeszkadzało, nawet można było powiedzieć, że mu się podobało, jednak, co się tyczy rodzicielki, nie za bardzo przypadało jej to do gustu. Kiedy chciała wziąć ją z powrotem na ręce, dziecko wpadało w histerię. Sophie płakała i wymachiwała rączkami, w najgorszych momentach próbowała gryźć, więc Oktavia odpuszczała.

Właśnie trwało kolejne spotkanie ZF. Albus nie był do końca zadowolony z postępów, jakie osiągnęli. Doszedł właśnie do kolejnego punktu posiedzenia.

- Hagridzie jak stoją sprawy we Francji? – spytał staruszek.

- Madame Maxime powiadomiła mnie ostatnio, że Olbrzymy ruszyły w stronę Anglii.

- To nie dobrze – stwierdził beznadziejnie Artur.

- Musimy wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie. Pomyślcie o tym i na następne spotkanie wyrazicie swoje koncepcje. – Drops nie zagęszczając się w temat, przeszedł do kolejnej części.

- Severusie masz może jakieś wiadomości odnośnie planów Voldemorta? – zapytał, głaszcząc swoją długą brodę, nie zważając, że większość osób wzdrygnęła się na imię ich wroga.

- Czarny Pan zbiera na razie siły do swojej armii. Zaczął właśnie rozmowy z Wilkołakami – odparł szpieg.

- Widzę Remusie, że będziesz musiał przeniknąć w szeregi swoich pobratymców – stwierdził Dyrektor.

- Obawiam się, że nasz Wilczek jest za słaby, aby podołać temu zadaniu – powiedział sarkastycznie Snape. Na jego słowa Black warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, co brzmiało podobnie jak „głupi Nietoperz".

I zaczęła się zażarta walka na słowa między oczywistą dwójką. Remus był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie próbował interweniować. Ślizgon już otwierał usta, aby odgryźć się zgryźliwym komentarzem, gdy usłyszeli huk i krzyki.

- ODEJDŹ PLUGAWCU! – usłyszeli krzyki starego malowidła.

- SPADAJ STARA JĘDZO! – odkrzyknął głos, lecz nie poznali, kto to.

- JAK ŚMIESZ BEZCZEŚCIĆ DOM MOICH PRZOKÓW! – Zgromadzeni wywrócili oczami na to stwierdzenie, mieli już go powyżej uszu.

- STUL PYSK ZGNIŁY BAKŁĄŻANIE! – doszło ich dość głośne warczenie rozjuszonego nastolatka. Kilka osób zachichotało.

- SZUBRAWCA! – padło standardowe wyzwisko od stronny Kostuchy.

- STARA WARIATKA! – osoba wykłócająca się z portretem nie poddawała się.

Pani Weasley miała tego dość. Wstała z krzesła i ruszyła do drzwi, aby uciszyć osobę, która jest przyczyną przerwy w naradzie.

Młodzież siedziała w bibliotece. Ron i Harry rozgrywali patię szachów. Rudzielec jak zwykle wygrywał. Neville i Ginny przyglądali się ich grze i wytykali czarnowłosemu błędy, które popełnia, a Hermiona i Luna czytały książki. Oczywiście z dozwolonej części zbiorów. Tęsknie spoglądając w stronę ksiąg z zakazanych półek.

Ich spokój i ciszę, przerwał głośny trzask w przedpokoju. Młode pokolenie zorientowało się, iż ktoś znowu potknął się o stojak w kształcie nogi trola. Czemu jeszcze tego nie wyrzucono, nikt nie wie. Dzięki temu małemu wypadkowi, pani Black zaczęła znowu swoje lamenty. Szybko zrobili się podejrzliwi, ponieważ jedyną osobą notorycznie przewraca się o dany przedmiot jest Tonks, która obecnie znajdowała się na zebraniu. Dziwne. Kto to mógł być? Bez zbędnego zastanawiania się, ruszyli cicho do schodów, skąd mieli świetny widok na hall. Powoli wychylili głowy i zobaczyli stojącą przed portretem Starej Kostuchy postać w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem, która przy okazji wykłócała się z danym obrazem.

- ODEJDŹ PLUGAWCU! – krzyczała staruszka.

- SPADAJ STARA JĘDZO! – odkrzykiwała osoba stojąca naprzeciwko niej. Po głosie można było poznać, iż jest to młody chłopak.

- JAK ŚMIESZ BEZCZEŚCIĆ DOM MOICH PRZOKÓW! – odwrzasnęła kobieta.

- STUL PYSK ZGNIŁY BAKŁĄŻANIE! – warczał rozjuszony nastolatek. Przy tych słowach ostatkiem sił powstrzymali się, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- SZUBRAWCA! – Padło standardowe wyzwisko od stronny Kobieciny.

- STARA WARIATKA! – Nie poddawał się przybysz.

Litania mogłaby trwać jeszcze długo, gdyby na korytarz nie wyjrzała pani Weasley, która miała dość wysłuchiwania wrzasków. Wystarczało jej, iż ciągle musi uciszać najmłodszych mieszkańców kamienicy. Jednym zaklęciem zasunęła zasłony i spojrzała groźnie. Zdziwiła się lekko, gdy zauważyła, że przed nią stoi całkiem obcy chłopiec.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała podejrzliwie. Jakby nie patrzeć wyglądał jak młodociany Śmierciojad, do kompletu brakowało mu tylko białej maseczki.

- Przyjacielem – odpowiedział zagadkowo pytany.

- A dokładniej nie można? – zapytała już trochę zła. Miała potworny dzień i wrzeszczała na wszystkich i na wszystko. Dlatego wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi, a tu taki jeden przychodzi i doprowadza ja do szwedzkiej pasji.

- Nie, nie można! – warknął nieprzyjemnie. Widać też nie jest w najlepszym nastroju. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi matka rudzielców nabrała powietrza, a jest twarz przybrała iście czerwoną barwę. Wybuch potoku słów uprzedził jej mąż.

- Kochanie, co tam się dzieje? Jakieś kłopoty? – Jego głos wyrażał lekkie zmartwienie. Bynajmniej nie o żonę, lecz tego, kto stanął na linii frontu. Wiedział, że jego ukochana miała potężną parę w płucach i nieszczęśnik, na którym się wyżywa później leczy potężną migrenę.

- Nic takiego, TYLKO mamy tu nieproszonego gościa – odparła z dość zdenerwowana, akcentując odpowiednie słowo.

W tym momencie rozmawiające osoby w kuchni ucichły. Słychać było tylko szuranie odsuwanych krzeseł. Pierwszy w drzwiach pojawił się Remus, który wyszedł na korytarz, a za nim reszta. Tonks jak zwykle potknęła się, tym razem o próg. Zarabiając kolejne siniaki. Przedostatni był gospodarz z małą Sophie na rękach, a zaraz za nimi matka dziecka.

- Molly, co się dzieje? – zapytał dyrektor z iskierkami w niebieskich oczach. Wyglądał, jakby dobrze się bawił.

- Sama nie wiem Albusie, chciałam uciszyć tego, kto denerwował i wykłócał się z tym przeklętym obrazem, ale wyobraź sobie moje zdumienie, gdy zobaczyłam całkiem obce chłopaczysko, które w dodatku nie ma ani krzty szacunku dla starszych – wyjaśniła grzecznie zapytana.

Spojrzenia członków ZF spoczęły na młodego człowieka w czarnej szacie. Spod kaptura wystawały szare przenikliwe tęczówki i czarna jak heban grzywka. Spod okrycia widoczne były ciemne modne bojówki i ciemnogranatowa bluza. Całości dopełniały młodzieżowe czarne adidasy. Gdy tak wszyscy przyglądali się ubiorowi nieznajomemu, Lorens krzyknęła.

- Młody człowieku, co ty tutaj robisz? – Jej wzrok wyrażał gniew, a zarazem ziarnko niepokoju.

- Stoję mamusiu, stoję. Chyba widzisz, prawda? – powiedział buntowniczo nastolatek, ściągając nakrycie głowy. Wszyscy zdążyli się zorientować, że jest to syn Syriusza.

- Nie tym tonem młodzieńcze! – warknęła zła. Pod jej spojrzeniem chłopiec spuścił wzrok i zaczął przyglądać się drewnianej podłodze. Nic nie odpowiedział, wiedząc, że może narazić się na jeszcze większe kłopoty. W przedpokoju zapadła cisza. Sophie wyrwała się Blackowi i podbiegła do brata.

- Danny! Nie uwierzysz mam tatusia! Jest dla mnie taki miły. I trzyma mnie na kolanach. I nawet bawił się ze mną…– zaczęła paplać swoim cieniutkim głosikiem. Daniel patrzył na siostrę niezrozumiałym wzrokiem, jakby wyrosły jej czółka, a skóra przybrała zielony odcień. Wodził wzrokiem od dziewczynki do matki i z powrotem.

- Ale przecież Trezar nie żyje – powiedział mało inteligentnym tonem, a minę miał przy tym tak komiczną, że chichot słychać było w całym pomieszczeniu.

- To nie jej prawdziwy ojciec, ona go tylko tak nazywa – oświeciła syna Oktavia. Wysyłając przy tym niebezpieczne spojrzenie młodemu czarodziejowi.

- Aha – stwierdził i odwrócił wzrok od rozgniewanej rodzicielki. Tym razem przyglądał się podrapanym ścianom, których jeszcze nikt nie odnowił.

- Mogę wiedzieć skąd się tu wziąłeś? O ile mi wiadomo powinieneś być u Alexa. – spytała blondynka ze srogą miną pierworodnego. Ten zaś ostrożnie się cofnął. Nie bez byle powodu jego matkę nazywają Groźną. - Odpowiedz mi! – syknęła do syna.

- Wróciłem się do domu po książkę, żeby odrobić zadanie, ale ciebie, ani Małej nie było. Wasze rzeczy zniknęły. No, więc zacząłem się martwić i przeszukałem pobieżnie dom i znalazłem list adresowany do ciebie i tak jakoś mi mignęło słowo Anglia, więc z ciekawości przeczytałem i postanowiłem przyjechać i zbadać sprawę – wyjaśnił głosem drżącym od strachu przed gniewem rodzicielki. Nie przeczuwał, że zaraz nastąpi aż taki wybuch z jej strony.

- Czytałeś moją korespondencje?! Jakim prawem?! – zaczęła wrzeszczeć poirytowanym i wściekłym za razem głosem. Chłopak widząc żądzę mordu w oczach matki, cofnął się o krok.

- Ja się martwiłem, gdzie was wymiotło – bruknął cicho w geście obrony. Choć na nic to się nie zdało. Nie uśmiechało mu się dostawać bury przed całkiem obcymi ludźmi.

- To nie dało ci prawa czytać moich prywatnych listów! Jakim cudem tu przyjechałeś? – Jego matka zadała nurtujące ją pytanie.

- Kupiłem bilet lotniczy ze swoich oszczędności – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź. A przy tym oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych były szeroko otwarte. Jak wiadomo taki bilecik to pewnego rodzaju wydatek, a co dopiero na inny kontynent. Za pewne zwykłego nastolatka nie stać na takie szastanie forsą.

- I ja mam w to uwierzyć, że przyjechałeś tu tylko i wyłącznie za swoje kieszonkowe? – prychnęła nie przekonana, podchodząc do syna. Stanęła naprzeciw niego spoglądała na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Syriusz miał ochotę stanąć w obronie chłopca, ponieważ wie jak ta żmija wpływa przerażająco na ludzi, ale ze strony jako opiekuna innego nastolatka, rozumiał strach Oktavi, gdy ta zobaczyła swoje dziecko stojące przed nią, choć miało ono być na innym kontynencie, bezpieczny z rodziną kolegi z klasy. I ta część duszy podpowiadała mu, że małe kłopoty za tą wyprawę nie zaszkodzą jego dziedzicowi.

- No nie do końca tylko za moje. Pożyczyłem trochę kasy od Alexa – stwierdził markotnym tonem.

- A ile to jest trochę w twoim wykonaniu? – drążyła podejrzliwie.

- Yyy…sto osiemdziesiąt Talarów* – stwierdził markotnie.

- Sam je oddasz – powiedziała Oktavia z wypisaną satysfakcją na twarzy. – To będzie twoja kara za czytanie cudzej poczty i twoją wycieczkę przez pół świata – dodała z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, gdy zobaczyła zbolałą minę nastolatka. – Miałam zamiar pojechać po ciebie w przyszłym tygodniu i za podróż płaciłabym oczywiście ja, ale pośpieszyłeś się i to już twoja wina.

- Ale mamo… - próbował ratować swoją sytuację chłopiec. W końcu tyle pieniędzy będzie zwracał przyjacielowi kilka miesiący jak nie więcej, o ile matka nie wstrzyma mu wypłat kieszonkowego.

- Żadnych ale młodzieńcze. Och zapominałabym, masz szlaban przez następne dwa tygodnie. – Młody Black jęknął, myślał, że jakimś cudem uda mu się uniknąć uziemienia. Nadzieja matką głupich. Dzieciak miał się ochotę rozpłakać. I martw się tu o rodzinę, gdy z jej strony spotykają cię same nieprzyjemności.

- Molly mówiłaś coś o szacunku dla starszych. O co dokładnie ci chodziło? – spytała uważnie zerkając na starszą pociechę.

- Ja tylko chciałam wiedzieć, kim jest, a on odezwał się do mnie impertynencko – odpowiedziała zapytana kobieta.

- To chyba nie jest dziwne, w końcu to syn Blacka – stwierdził zimno i ironicznie Snape. Po tym stwierdzeniu w oczach Daniela zaświeciły ogniki złości. Choć nie znał czarnowłosego mężczyzny już go nie lubił. Nie dość, że nie zna własnego ojca to ten tłustowłosy dupek jeszcze go obraża. Bez chwili wahania odpyskował nieznajomemu. Zapominając, że matka mu tego nie daruje.

- Ja się na ten świat nie pchałem, ale jak już tu jestem nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać obelg od jakieś marnej podróbki Batmana – po ostatnim słowie Hermiona, Harry i kilka innych osób, które wiedziały, kim jest owy Batman, wybuchnęło śmiechem. Granger po cichu wyjaśniła reszcie, o kim mowa.

Młodzież nie mogła powstrzymać się od chichotania. Severus rzucił im poirytowane, a zarazem wściekłe spojrzenie. Na usta Danny'ego wpłynął kpiarski uśmieszek. Łapa nie wiedział czy ma ochotę uścisnąć syna, czy raczej wziąć go na poważną rozmowę na temat „Jak zachowuje się dobrze wychowany młodzieniec". Co jak co, ale nie potrafił znieść bezczelności dziecka do osoby dorosłej. Niestety nie raz sam zapominał o wpajanych mu od małego zasadach dotyczących szacunku i wpadał w niezłe tarapaty.

Podobne odczucia miała nie doszła pani Black. Nie lubiła Ślizgona, a jej syn jakby nie patrzeć pięknie zripostował Snape'a, ale jako matka nie pochwalała tego typu zachowań. Zawsze za takie postępowanie karała syna surowo. I tym razem miało nie być inaczej. Po części wiedziała, że taką zuchwałość nastolatek niestety ma w genach.

Jego ojciec do opanowanych nigdy nie należał, a jak już ktoś mu podpadł to zawsze wychodził zwycięsko z potyczki na słowa. Ta reguła jednak nie stosowała się do nauczycieli. Przez swój cięty język, nie raz wylądował w areszcie, szorując łazienki szczoteczkami do zębów.

- Danielu Rigelu Black, w tej chwili przeproś. – rozkazała zimno, młodemu chłopakowi.

- Ani mi się śni, mamo. Sam zaczął! – odpowiedział buńczucznie szarooki. Niestety jego niewyparzony narząd mowy zaprowadził go w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał ze strachem na matkę. Ona zaś stanęła przed synem, chwyciła się pod boki i stwierdziła przerażającym szeptem:

- Jeśli zaraz nie przeprosisz Severusa i Molly to będziesz tego gorzko żałować.

Po jej słowach, nastolatek niechętnie zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Przepraszam, pana – jego głos wcale nie wyrażał skruchy, ale pod wzrokiem matki dodał - za moje niegrzeczne zachowanie. – Następnie odwrócił się do pani Weasley. – Panią, też przepraszam, za bezczelną odzywkę.

Oktavia nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale dała dziecku spokój. Bardziej bała się reakcji syna, na wiadomość o jego drugim rodzicu. Postanowiła załatwić to jak najszybciej i powiedziała:

- Jak już tu jesteś to przywitaj się ze swoim ojcem. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie do swojego byłego. Chłopiec zbladł. Po jego wyrazie twarzy widać, że targały nim emocje. Patriarsze rodu Black zrobiło się żal pierworodnego i wystąpił przed szereg zgromadzonych czarodziejów. Wolał zacząć rozmowę pierwszy i skierować ją na odpowiednie tory, aby nie zrazić do siebie chłopca. Nastolatek od razu poznał, iż to jest jego ojciec, gdyż był bardzo do niego podobny, tyle, że miał on dłuższe włosy i ostrzejsze rysy twarzy.

- Witaj! – zdobył się na łagodny uśmiech.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział cicho i pokornie.

Trochę mu było głupio, teraz jego tata musi mieć o nim bardzo złe zdanie. Wyszedł na rozpieszczonego gówniarza w dodatku takiego, który nie ma ani grama szacunku do starszych, nawet własnej matki. Spuścił głowę i przyglądał się starym deskom w podłodze.

Swoją postawą zadziwił przyglądających się całemu zajściu.

Łapa zauważył zażenowanie nastolatka i rzekł spokojnym głosem

- Może porozmawiamy w moim gabinecie, co ty na to? – Naprawdę zależało mu na dobrych kontaktach z Danielem.

- Dobrze – odparł grzecznie i podszedł bliżej mężczyzny. Black senior zauważył przygnębienie na twarzy chrześniaka i zwrócił się do niego:

- Później chcę z tobą porozmawiać – stwierdził spokojnie.

- Ale ja niczego złego nie zrobiłem! – zaprotestował szybko Potter.

- Nie masz kłopotów, chcę tylko pogadać – odparł uspakajająco i uśmiechnął się, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dobrze, przyjdę – powiedział.

Syriusz ruszył po schodach do biura. Jego syn posłusznie szedł za nim, a przy okazji oglądał dom. Gdy już siedzieli w fotelach na wprost siebie, a chłopiec rozgrzewał się ciepłą herbatą zaczęli poważną rozmowę…


	6. Chapter 6: Rozmowy kontrolowane

Beta: Noemi

* * *

><p>Gabinet Syriusza mieścił się na trzecim piętrze zaraz obok potężnej rodowej biblioteki Blacków. Drzwi do pokoju były z ciemnego mahoniowego drewna, a na wprost wejścia znajdowało się wykuszowe okno z białymi firankami i zasłonami w kolorze karmazynu. Na podłodze leżał gruby i miękki dywan w kolorze ciemnej czekolady. Ścianę na lewo od wejścia od góry do dołu zastawiono regałami z różnego rodzaju księgami i artefaktami. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia stało wielkie dębowe biurko. Na środku został postawiony mały stoliczek i dwa duże fotele.<p>

Gdy obaj już usiedli, a chłopiec rozgrzewał się herbatą, zaczęli rozmowę.

- Pewnie masz teraz tysiąc myśli na sekundę i jeszcze więcej pytań. Postaram się na nie odpowiedzieć szczerze, ale tego samego wymagam od ciebie, jasne? – powiedział starszy Black. Chłopak skinął głową na znak, iż rozumie. Nadal obawiał się, że ojciec, którego tak bardzo pragnął mieć, po tym, co zobaczył i usłyszał, po prostu zniknie tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Wpatrywali się w siebie jeszcze kilka chwil, aż Łapa westchnął i przemówił cichym i uspakajającym głosem.

- Spokojnie młody, przecież nie będę na ciebie krzyczał czy coś w tym stylu. Chcę tylko porozmawiać i poznać własne dziecko. – Jednak nie uspokoiło to nerwowego nastolatka. Jego wzrok przesuwał się po całym pomieszczeniu, byle nie natrafić na twarz dorosłego. Obawy i złość, tłumione przez czternaście lat, powoli opanowywały umysłem Daniela.

_A jak mnie nie polubi? Co jeśli pomyśli, że nie jestem wart zachodu? Chce mnie poznać! A co robił przez ostatnie czternaście lat?! Mógł chociaż napisać, to nie takie trudne! Czemu mama nigdy mi nie powiedziała, że jestem pół anglikiem? Dlaczego nigdy nie wspominała o nim ani słówkiem? A jak pytałem o niego zbywała mnie? Co oni ukrywali? Dlaczego zawsze tylko ja jestem nie poinformowany o rzeczach i sytuacjach dotyczących mnie? Co z tego, że jestem jeszcze nieletni, potrafię o siebie zadbać! A ten czarnowłosy chłopak w okularach? Jest chyba starszy ode mnie. Kim jest? Może to też jego syn? Dlatego mnie zostawił? Bo ma inne dziecko?_ Takie i inne myśli krążyły w umyśle czternastolatka.

- Spójrz na mnie. – Głos mężczyzny przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Chcąc nie chcąc, młodzieniec ogarnął wzrokiem rodziciela. - Troszeczkę się zamyśliłeś kolego. Wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany całą tą sytuacją, ale postaram się wyjaśnić ci to jak najlepiej.

- A co tu wyjaśniać?! Po czternastu latach chcesz bawić się w dobrego tatusia! – warknął rozeźlonym głosem. Temperament, tak dobrze znany w Uczelni Magicznej Salem, wypływał na powierzchnię niczym rekin za swoją ofiarą. Patriarcha rodu Black zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się, w jaki sposób syn zwracał się do niego. Jakby nie patrzeć to on jest dorosłym, a Daniel dzieckiem.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś sfrustrowany, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś zwracał się do mnie takim tonem. Ten jeden raz ci odpuszczę, ale następnym razem wyniosę konsekwencje z twojego zachowania, rozumiesz? – powiedział Syriusz, surowym głosem. To ostudziło gniew nastolatka, ale nadal siedział ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i patrzył wyzywająco. Tak samo jak niegdyś starszy Black. - Odpowiedz – dodał, gdy nie zauważył żadnego sygnału od chłopca.

- Tak, rozumiem – powiedział gniewnie, ale pod srogim spojrzeniem dodał – Sir.

Młodzieniec za żadne skarby świata nie przyznałby się, że wzrok, jakim obdarzył go rodziciel przypomina mu nauczyciela zaklęć – Profesora Ferico, który jest szkolnym nemezis uczniów.

- Więc, co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał uprzejmie animag.

- Dlaczego nigdy nie dałeś znaku życia? – pytanie niby proste, ale czaiło się za nim multum różnych, a zarazem sprzecznych emocji. Łapa nieznacznie się wyprostował. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał wyjawić swoją przeszłość pierworodnemu. Postanowił go zbywać tak długo, jak będzie mógł. Po głębokim oddechu, wziął się w garść i odpowiedział.

- Nie dałem znaku życia, gdyż o twoim istnieniu dowiedziałem się zaledwie tydzień temu. – Szok na twarzy jego rozmówcy był widoczny gołym okiem.

- Jak to? Mama ci nie powiedziała, ze zostaniesz ojcem? – Melancholijny głos nastolatka świadczył o jego przekonaniu, iż Black senior celowo go zignorował. Na widok rozbitego dziecka, Syriusza zabolało serce.

- Nie powiedziała. W dniu, kiedy przyjechała Sophie, dowiedziałem się, że ma starszego brata, który idzie na czwarty rok do Salem. Nie zgadzało mi się kilka rzeczy i dlatego spytałem się o datę twoich urodzin, oczywiście odpowiedziała, iż w Kwietniu. Ale gdy policzyłem dokładnie, dotarło do mnie wszystko. Zostałeś poczęty jeszcze w czasie, gdy ja i Oktavia byliśmy w stałym związku. Domyślam się, że twoja matka nie opowiedziała ci o swojej ucieczce dwa tygodnie przed naszym ślubem. Myślałem o najgorszym, w końcu słyszałem historię o tym, jak kobiety zdradzają partnerów, a później uciekają przez ciążę. Jednak od słowa do słowa ona wykrzyczała, iż jesteś moim synem. – Mężczyzna zauważył łzy kształtujące się w oczach Daniela, któremu trudno było uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Dodatkowo zaczął czuć żal do matki, że mu tego nie powiedziała. Jakby nie patrzeć jej czyn skrzywdził go, i to bardzo. Animag wstał z fotela i podszedł do szlochającego nastolatka. Usiadł na podłokietniku, przytulił chłopca i wyszeptał.

- Hej, nie rycz, wiem, że to dość duży szok, ale Blackowie są silni, a o ile wiem, to należysz do mojej rodziny – próbował rozweselić chłopaka.

- Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiła – wyznał cicho Daniel.

- Próbowała cię chronić, ale przez przypadek skrzywdziła nas obu. – Siedzieli przytuleni do siebie kilka minut, aż szarooki młodzieniec całkowicie się uspokoił. Chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę Danny zapytał.

- To, co robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata? Gdzie pracujesz? – Jego oczy przybrały ciekawskich błysków.

- Ech, tylko nie oceniaj mnie do póki nie opowiem ci wszystkiego, okay? – spytał Syriusz, a młody Black skinął głową, zarazem zastanawiając się, o co chodzi ojcu. – Jestem po studiach Aurorskich. Jednakże przez dwanaście lat siedziałem w więzieniu za coś, czego nie zrobiłem, a później przez trzy lata byłem najbardziej poszukiwanym zbiegiem w całej Anglii, gdy udało mi się uciec. Zarówno magicznej jak i mugolskiej. W czerwcu złapali osobę, która była winna zarzucanym mi czynom i zostałem uniewinniony – opowiedział i zdziwił się, kiedy na twarzy syna nie zobaczył szoku, lecz coś w rodzaju uwielbienia. Po kilku sekundach dziwnej ciszy nastolatek skoczył na nogi i wykrzyknął.

- Wow! Mój tata jest byłym zbiegiem! Ale super! – Osobiście Łapa nie wiedział jak to, iż był poszukiwany za ucieczkę z więzienia, jest godne podziwu.

- I z czego tu się cieszyć? – zapytał syna.

- Jak to opowiem kolegom w klasie nie uwierzą! – odpowiedział z rozmarzonym wyglądem, a mężczyzna zachichotał. - Kim jest ten chłopak w okularach? – zapytał ciekawie.

- To mój chrześniak, Harry. Jego rodzice nie żyją, więc mieszka ze mną.

I tak o to Daniel usłyszał opowieść Chłopca – Który – Przeżył. Całą historię był cichy, a nawet od czasu do czasu zabłąkała się łza w kącikach jego oczu. Młody Black naprawdę współczuł Potterowi. Nie dość, że jest sierotą, to życie go nie rozpieszcza, a dodaje różnych przeszkód.

- Nie chcę słyszeć, że wypytujesz go o detale, słyszysz mnie? – powiedział Black senior, surowym głosem. Danny gorliwie pokiwał głową, iż rozumie. Chociaż chciałby usłyszeć kilka szczegółów, wiedział, że będzie to wścibskie i zbyt niegrzeczne - To może opowiesz mi coś w zamian o sobie? – zaproponował Syriusz z zadziornym uśmiechem.

- Dobra, ale co chcesz dokładne o mnie wiedzieć? – spytał grzecznie nastolatek.

- Może, jakie masz zainteresowania, coś o kolegach, wrogach, szkole i takie tam. – Gdy wspomniano o wrogach przed oczami mignęła mu postać jego największego szkolnego wroga.

- Niech będzie, więc zaczniemy od szkoły. Po wakacjach, jak już wiesz rozpocznę czwarty rok nauki w Uczelni Magicznej Salem. Oceny mam nawet przyzwoite, jeśli nie liczyć zaklęć.

- Dlaczego? – padło ciekawe pytanie z ust dorosłego.

- Bo nauczyciel to kat. Czepia się nawet o to, że za głośno oddycham – pożalił się młody chłopak, a z ust Syriusza wymsknęło się rozbawione prychnięcie.

- To nie jest śmieszne, on jest straszny! Dobra, na czym to ja skończyłem? A tak. Nasza szkoła jest podzielona na cztery bractwa. Nazwy są od zwierząt, które przedstawiają dane cechy charakteru cenione w danym domu, zwierzęta są także herbami. Mądrzy trafiają do Sów, przebiegli do Lisów, wierni do Psów, a odważni do Tygrysów. Przydział polega na dotknięciu kuli z czystego kwarcu, nazywaną Damozą, która należała do założycielki szkoły, Forsycji Hermeliko. Była wróżbitką. Ja należę do Tygrysów i jestem w drużynie Quidditcha na pozycji pałkarza. Mam dwóch najlepszych kolegów Alexa i Alana, którzy też są Tygrysami. Obaj są ścigającymi. Alan jest dwa lata wyżej ode mnie i Alexa, ale jest świetnym kumplem. Bardzo lubię spędzać czas z siostrą bliźniaczką Alana. – Daniel po tych słowach spłonął rumieńcem.

- Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że poznaliśmy się na szlabanie. Jesteśmy grupą kawalarzy, którzy wprowadzają zamęt i chaos, w normalne i nudne życie uczniów oraz nauczycieli. Szczególnie takiego jednego. – Przy wypowiadaniu tych słów, na ustach Daniela pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Nie trzeba było mówić, o którym psorze myśli. - Nazywają nas Grupą ADA od pierwszych liter naszych imion. Wiele osób się śmieje, że ja mam błędne imię, bo zaczyna się na „D", a nie na „A". Jak ktoś wygląda jakby go stado Hipogryfów stratowało, pierwsze pytanie, jakie usłyszy to: „ADA cię dopadli?". Mam jednego zagorzałego wroga. Należy do Lisów. Jest ode mnie o dwa lata starszy, spotkaliśmy się na statku. Bo szkoła jest położona na takiej dużej wyspie, do której trzeba dopłynąć takim dużym starym, czarnym parowcem, nazywają go „ Mgłą", gdyż często właśnie znika we mgle. I nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie było obiecującym przyjaźń na wieki. Przez przypadek na niego wpadłem i zaczęliśmy się kłócić, wtedy znikąd pojawiła się jakaś nauczycielka i wlepiła nam zatrzymanie, a jemu jeszcze odjęła punkty. Mnie ich nie zabrała, bo nie byłem jeszcze przydzielony. Później było tylko gorzej i gorzej. Na uczcie powitalnej dowiedziałem się, że nazywają go Cerber. Krąży plotka, że pokonał trójgłowego psa i dlatego nadali mu to przezwisko. Ja osobiście w to nie wierzę – skończył swoją opowieść, a Łapa był niezmiernie dumny z syna, iż przejął po nim gen żartownisia.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę o psikusach, jakie spłatało ugrupowanie ADA. Syriusz postanowił dać jeszcze pierworodnemu wykład na temat szacunku dla starszych. Tak dla zasady.

- Jak już coś o sobie wiemy, to mamy jeszcze do przedyskutowania twoje zachowanie na dole – powiedział poważnie, a na jego ustach nie gościł już uśmiech, jak przed paroma minutami, lecz prosta linia. Daniel przełknął ślinę, bał się ojca, gdy był taki zasadniczy.

- Nie mówisz serio, prawda? – zapytał z nikłą nadzieją. Przecież już odpokutował za swoje zachowanie. Ma sam oddać sto osiemdziesiąt Talarów Alexowi oraz ma szlaban przez dwa tygodnie i musiał przeprosić tego Starego Nietoperza!

- Jak najbardziej serio, nie podoba mi się, jak zwracasz się do starszych i bardziej doświadczonych osób od siebie. Szczególnie to jak się zachowałeś w stosunku do swojej matki. Sam osobiście nie lubię Severusa, ale jest on dorosłym człowiekiem, któremu należy się twój szacunek. Masz szczęście, że Molly nie była za bardzo zła na ciebie, bo usłyszałbyś całą litanię na temat, jaki jesteś niewychowany. Posłuchaj mojej rady i nigdy nie zadzieraj z matką siedmiorga dzieci. – Daniel zagwizdał, ale nic nie powiedział, bo ojciec zaszczycił go groźnym spojrzenie. Syriusz niezrażony kontynuował dalej. - Oktavia już cię ukarała szlabanem, ale ja też mam coś do powiedzenia i w ramach kary ode mnie pomożesz sprzątać dom Harry'emu i reszcie. – Na jego usta wpłynął jadowity uśmieszek. Daniel jęknął. - Ile to jest sto Talarów na Dolary? – zapytał Syriusz ni stąd ni zowąd. Po chwili otrzymał odpowiedź.

- Około sto trzydzieści dolców – powiedział cierpiętniczym tonem, naburmuszony. – To nie fair, że mama kazała mi oddać całość samemu, przecież ja się tylko martwiłem o nią i Małą.

- Może nie fair, ale tak wystraszonej Oktavi nie widziałem, jak wtedy, gdy zorientowała się, że to ty. Miałeś być w końcu u kolegi, a nagle znalazłeś się na innym kontynencie – powiedział mężczyzna pouczającym tonem. - Mam jednak dla ciebie układ – dodał po namyśle.

- Jaki? – zapytał z nieukrywaną ciekawością nastolatek.

- Sto Talarów oddam ja za ciebie, ale musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz niegrzeczny w stosunku do reszty domowników i członków Zakonu. Masz się zachowywać nienagannie. To jak, pasuje?

- Tak, zgadzam się! Dziękuję tatusiu! – wykrzyknął uradowany chłopak i rzucił się ojcu na szyję. Obaj się zaśmiali. - A ja mam jeszcze dwa pytania – powiedział po chwili, gdy już się uspokoili.

- Słucham, więc – zaciekawił się Syriusz i usiadł ponownie w fotelu.

- Kim jest ta starucha na obrazie, co wydziera się gorzej od starego prześcieradła? – padło pytanie.

- To jest moja matka, a twoja babcia – powiedział spokojnie Łapa.

- Babcia… - jęknął nastolatek i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na rodziciela. Miał nadzieję, iż żartuje i zaraz wyskoczy tłum ludzi z kamerami, krzycząc: „Mamy cię!", ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Trwała chwila ciszy, którą przerwał chłopak pytaniem. - I nic więcej nie powiesz?

- Nie przejmuj się tak tym. Nadal ubolewam, że jestem z nią spokrewniony – mruknął lekko zły.

- Aha – stwierdził mało inteligentnie chłopiec.

- Kłócić się z nią możesz pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz robić tego specjalnie oraz nie będziesz używał zbyt kreatywnego języka – powiedział mu surowo rodziciel. Wiedział, że ten kreatywny język odnosi się do łaciny podwórkowej i nie zamierzał dowiedzieć się, jaką karę mu wymyśli ojciec za tego typu słownictwo, więc postanowił, iż przy rodzicach będzie się pilnował, aby nie wpaść w jeszcze większe kłopoty. - Jakie jest drugie pytanie, które chcesz zadać?

- Koga mała Sophie nazywa tatą? – Danielowi ta sprawa nie dawała spokoju w końcu znał Trezara i był on bardzo miłym człowiekiem.

- Mnie – padła krótka odpowiedź. A chłopak miał oczy wielkości talerzy, po chwili znowu się roześmiał.

- Czyli masz nie tylko syna, nawet dwóch, jeśli liczyć Harry'ego, ale i córeczkę – powiedział rozbawiony Danny.

- Jak widać. Przynajmniej ona jedna jest słodkim aniołkiem nie, co ty i Harry – dwa diabły wcielone. – na usta czarnowłosego mężczyzny wpłynął uśmiech. Jego wzrok padł na zegar, który wskazywał, że rozmawiają już ponad godzinę.

- Dobra, siedzimy tu już od godziny, a ty pewnie jesteś głodny. Chodźmy na dół. – powiedział starszy Black, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jego syn grzecznie skierował się za nim, a na ustach nadal błąkał się mu figlarny uśmiech.

Zeszli cicho po schodach, aby nie obudzić Starej Kostuchy. Weszli do najbardziej zatłoczonego pomieszczenia w całym domu. W kuchni panował gwar i rumor. Pani Weasley krzątała się przy piecu. Tonks zawodziła, że chce pomóc, a większość dorosłych próbowała ją od tej myśli odciągnąć. Młodzież siedziała w jednym z kątów pomieszczenia i starała się być cicha, niewidoczna i bezwonna, aby nie musieć wracać na górę i iść sprzątać ten nieszczęsny strych. Jednak ten genialny plan nie wypalił, bo co chwila z ich kącika wybuchały podniesione głosy przeplatające się z przezwiskami i jękami bólu, gdy mocne ciosy trafiały w tył głowy. Fletcher i Hagrid byli zajęci opróżnianiem butelek z winem, które znaleźli w piwnicy. Snape i Oktavia wymieniali się na zmianę komentarzami typu: „ Ty stary Nietoperzu", „Głupia blondynka". Zaś Remus i Minerva próbowali ich rozdzielać mówiąc, aby się opanowali ze względu na małą Sophie. Reszta dorosłych była zajęta rozmowami. Co się tyczy dziewczynki, próbując wykorzystać rozkojarzenie starszych wspinała się na blaty szafek, aby dostać się do różdżki, którą Molly odłożyła na bok podczas gotowania.

Gdy Syriusz zobaczył jak dziewczynka jest blisko ognia, w kilku krokach przemierzył pomieszczenie chwycił dziewczynkę od tyłu i postawił ją na podłodze. Nie zdążyła nawet nic powiedzieć, bo od razu wymierzył mocnego klapsa nic niespodziewającemu się dziecku. W oczach trzylatki zaczęły gromadzić się łzy, nie chodziło, że zabolało, ale, iż Syriusz ją uderzył. Mężczyzna się nie przejął natomiast przyjął surowy wyraz twarzy mówiący: „Masz poważne kłopoty". Lorens już chciała zareagować. Nikt nie ma prawa karać jej córeczki po za nią, ale słaby głosik w głowie mówił, żeby tym razem dać wolną rękę Syriuszowi. Wiedziała, jak blisko ta dwójka jest razem, a mała potrzebuje osoby, która byłaby namiastką ojca. Poddała się i zaczęła przyglądać się dalszym wydarzeniom tak jak reszta Zakonu i młodzież.

Syriusz był wściekły na dziewczynkę, dobrze wiedziała, że nie wolno jej się wspinać na meble, a już szczególnie w kuchni, gdzie bardzo łatwo może dojść do wypadku, jednak był jeszcze bardziej zły na dorosłych w pokoju. Jest tu ponad trzydzieści dojrzałych osób, a żadne z nich nie zainteresowało się, co robi zaledwie kilkuletnia dziewczynka. Przecież mogło jej się coś stać! Tak trudno jest wziąć brzdąca na kolana i zająć czymś? Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i przemówił do wystraszonego berbecia, stojącego przed nim.

- Co mówiliśmy ci o wspinaniu się na meble? – Jego głos ciął ja z bicza. Zarówno on jak i Groźna, a nawet Lunatyk powtarzali jej to, co najmniej sto razy odkąd zagościła na Grimmauld Place 12.

- Że nie wolno – popłakiwała Sophie. Na ten widok serce mu zmiękło, ale natychmiast przypomniał sobie strach, który poczuł, gdy zobaczył ją zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od ognia i wyrzuty sumienia znikły jak ręką odjął.

- A dlaczego nie wolno? – nie ustępował dalej, ale głos nie był już taki mocny jak poprzednio. Co zauważyli członkowie ZF.

- Bo mogę sobie zrobić krzywdę. – Teraz dziewczynka zanosiła się już potwornym płaczem. Black bardzo chciał już zakończyć to przesłuchanie i przytulić zawodzącą trzylatkę do siebie, ale wiedział, że jak zaczął musi to zakończyć.

- To, dlaczego nas nie posłuchałaś? – pytał dalej, patrząc na blondyneczkę, która wyglądała jak mały aniołek w swojej niebieskiej sukieneczce z jednorożcem na przodzie.

- Bo ja chciałam pobawić się różdżką cioci Molly – wyjąkała i wpadła w jeszcze większy szloch o ile to było możliwe.

- A co mówiliśmy o „pożyczaniu" różdżek? – spytał surowszym głosem. Nadal pamięta jak trzy dni temu Mała „pożyczyła" różdżkę Tonks. Zniszczyła wtedy połowę saloniku na pierwszym piętrze i z ledwością nie przyprawiła połowę domowników o zawał. Młoda Aurorka od tego wydarzenia sprawdza czy ma swój „kijek" przy sobie, co kilkanaście minut.

- Że też nie wolno, bo to niebezpieczne. – Kolejne łzy spadły na podłogę, a Łapa całkowicie zmiękł na ten widok. Przyklęknął tak, aby zrównać się, choć trochę ze wzrostem dziewczynki. Jakby nie patrzeć ma potężne metr osiemdziesiąt osiem. Przytulił do siebie zawodzące dziecko i przemówił łagodnie.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak wystraszyłem się, gdy zobaczyłem cię tak blisko pieca. – jego głos powoli uspokajał Sophie.

- Przepraszam tatusiu, więcej tak nie zrobię – powiedział cichutko mała istotka. Black lekko drgnął. Sophie jeszcze nigdy go tak nie nazwała, jednak przez ostatni tydzień zawładnęła jego sercem i nie chciał jej stracić, ani Harry'ego i Daniela. Kochał ich trójkę całym sercem.

- Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej będziesz w poważnych tarapatach, jasne? – powiedział już ze swoim firmowym uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi dostał gorliwe kiwnięcie głowy. Wziął małą na ręce i usiadł z nią na ławce, a kilku członków stowarzyszenia rzuciło mu wredne uśmieszki. Kto by pomyślał, że wielki Casanova Syriusz Black może być takim dobrym materiałem na odpowiedzialnego ojca.

Nikt jednak oprócz Daniela, który nadal stał w przejściu, nie zobaczył wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego. Na samo spojrzenie widać było, że chłopak jest zaniepokojony. Młody Black od razu wiedział, co chodzi po głowie Pottera. Sam jeszcze nie tak dawno miał podobne odczucia względem swojego ojca. Nastolatek przysiągł sobie, iż spróbuje się zaprzyjaźnić z nowy kuzynem i zapewni go, że mężczyzna ma miejsca w sercu wystarczająco dużo dla ich trójki.

Po smacznym i obfitym obiedzie, Syriusz poprosił swojego chrześniaka na wyczekiwaną przez Harry'ego rozmowę. Obaj wyszli z kuchni i skierowali się do gabinetu, w którym wcześniej gościł Daniel. Pokój należał do tych pomieszczeń, gdzie on i inni dostali zakaz wchodzenie bez pozwolenia Blacka. Podobnie sytuacja się miała z pracownią eliksirów na poddaszu.

Usiedli w fotelach. Cisza, jaka trwała była wprost upiorna. Żaden nie wiedział jak zacząć. Black wiedział, że syn jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego traktuje jak własne dziecko jest zdenerwowany ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Widział po nastolatku, iż obawia się odrzucenia, teraz gdy w jego życiu pojawili się Daniel i Sophie.

- Harry wiem, że ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie trochę niewygodna… - Animag nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdyż Potter zaczął krzyczeć.

- Niewygodna, niewygodna! Ta sytuacja jest nie do wytrzymania! – Chłopak poderwał się z fotela, a w oczach stanęły łzy.

Choć tak rzadko płacze, dziś nie miał już siły ich powstrzymywać. Najpierw Syriusz przez godzinę rozmawiał z Danielem, a później ta sytuacja z Małą! Bał się, że rodzina, którą niedawno zyskał odejdzie i już nie wróci. Black zmarszczył brwi i powiedział tonem mrożącym krew w żyłach.

- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu! – pod spojrzeniem chrzestnego nastolatek spuścił głowę zawstydzony.

Wiedział, że choć jest zły, nie powinien na niego krzyczeć. Z obawą spojrzał na mężczyznę i bardzo się zdziwił, gdy w jego oczach nie zobaczył gniewu, a zmartwienie. W jednej chwili pojawiły się wyrzuty sumienia.

- Przepraszam – szepnął zielonooki, siadając powrotem na fotelu.

- Harry, to jest dość dziwna sytuacja dla nas wszystkich. Nie tylko ty jesteś zdenerwowany. Jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że nigdy cię nie zostawię. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny. Moje uczucia do ciebie się nie zmienią, bo mam biologicznego syna. Jesteś dla mnie jak syn. Mógłbyś być dzieckiem Snape'a, a i tak kochałbym cię i to się nie zmieni – mówił Black z przejęciem.

Coś musiało być na rzeczy, gdyż obaj mężczyźni się nie znosili, a jeśli byłby gotów traktować go tak samo, nawet gdyby okazało się, że jest synem jego największego wroga, może mówi prawdę? W takim razie, co z tym małym potworem w ciele aniołka? Syriusz zachowuje się jakby był jej ojcem, a spędzili ze sobą po kilka godzin przez pięć dni!

- A Sophie? Ciągle klei się do ciebie odkąd przyjechała – powiedział młody Potter z pretensjami. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Syriuszowi tak na nim zależy

- Zawładnęła moim sercem, tak samo jak ty i Daniel. Tam w środku jest miejsce dla całej waszej trójki. – mówił wskazując na klatkę piersiową – Oddałbym za was życie. Proszę zrozum, że cię nie odrzucę. – Po tych słowach podszedł do nastolatka i przytulił go do siebie.

Potter siedząc przytulony do Blacka niczym przedszkolak, któremu inne dziecko ukradło zabawkę, myślał nad tym, co ojciec chrzestny powiedział mu przed chwilą.

Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru czuł się podle, że oskarżył chrzestnego o odrzucenie z jego strony. Może powinien spróbować zaprzyjaźnić się z Danielem i małą So? W końcu są tak jakby rodzina. Czy właśnie nie tego pragnął przez całe swoje życie? Gdy był niewiele starszy od młodej MacDison, siedząc w ciemnej komórce pod schodami, marzył o tym jak ktoś przychodzi i zabiera go z tego piekła. Jednak to się nie stało, ale teraz ma ludzi, którym na nim zależy. Ma Syriusza, Weasleyów, Lupina, Tonks, swoich przyjaciół, czego chcieć więcej?

Gdy zebrał się na odwagę tak cenioną w domu Godryka Griffindora, szepnął cicho.

- Przepraszam, że się tak zachowałem, powinienem wiedzieć, że mnie nie zostawisz, szczególnie po wydarzeniach z czerwca. – Nie patrzył na twarz mężczyzny, bo policzki oblały się głęboką czerwienią ze wstydu.

- Nie musisz przepraszać. Ale proszę cię z całego serca, daj im szansę ze względu na mnie – prosił mężczyzna, chwytając brodę chłopca i ustawiając ją tak, aby spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Obiecuję, nie zawiodę cię – obiecał Harry uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Nastolatek odkleił się od chrzestnego.

- To, co idziemy na dół pokazać, że jeszcze żyjesz? – Animag zapytał z zadziornym uśmiechem.

- Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne – bruknął chłopak i udając obrażonego wyminął go w drzwiach.

- Och, zapomniałbym. Macie jeszcze zaledwie tydzień do posprzątania strychu, na waszym miejscu wziąłbym się do roboty. Ustaliłem z Molly i Arturem, że jak go nie sprzątniecie w terminie, dostaniecie szlaban do czasu, aż nie będzie on lśnił czystością. Powtórz to pozostałym, dobrze? – powiedział Black bardzo poważnie i nic nie wskazywało na to, iż żartuje.

Wybraniec czarodziejskiego świata jęknął. Voldemort nie zdąży go dopaść, gdyż jego ojciec chrzestny zamęczy go pracami domowymi na śmierć. I w cale nie żartuje! Ponieważ strych w kamienicy numer dwanaście na Grimmauld Place zarasta kurzem. Niepożądany pył zbierał się tam latami. W dodatku jest tam pełno rupieci i staroci, które były gromadzone od ponad stu lat. Harry wszedł tam tylko na chwile, a gdy wyszedł był cały brudny i czarny jakby wyszedł z kopalni. Nic, więc dziwnego, że młodzież odwleka oczyszczania tego miejsca do jak najpóźniejszego terminu.

Obaj zeszli na dół. Potter teraz szczerzył się od ucha do ucha, co nie uszło uwadze młodego pokolenia. Widząc tak radosnego przyjaciela sami się uśmiechnęli. Harry rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie nowemu kuzynowi, który jakby nigdy nic gadał z bliźniakami. Widocznie, podczas gdy on rozmawiał na górze z Łapą, Daniel zaprzyjaźniał się z resztą. Po chwili rozmowy z Ronem i Hermioną skierował się do Blacka juniora. Chłopak zauważył, że idzie on do niego, sam wstał.

- Hej! Nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać. Jestem Harry Potter, chrześniak twojego ojca – powiedział grzecznie wyciągając rękę.

- Moje imię już znasz, dzięki mojej mamie, ale żeby tradycji stało się zadość, jestem Daniel Black. – Uśmiechnął się przy tym tak komicznie, że przyglądający się wszystkiemu bliźniacy, turlali się po podłodze ze śmiechu. Potterowi też nie udało powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem. I właśnie tak zaczęła rodzić się przyjaźń między kolejnym pokoleniem Black-Potter…


	7. Chapter 7: Syn marnotrawny i Susan

Beta: Noemi

* * *

><p>Daniel bardzo szybko dopasował się do swojego towarzystwa. Najlepiej dogadywał się z bliźniakami. Młody chłopak szybko zrozumiał kilka praw, którymi rządzili się jego nowi znajomi.. Zmierzył się kilka razy z Ronem w szachy, ale choć miał jako taki talent w tym kierunku, nie pokonał ich prywatnego „Mistrza Gry", jak nazywali rudzielca w swoim gronie.<p>

Od przyjazdu Blacka Juniora minęły trzy dni, w ciągu których żaden mieszkaniec Grimmauld Place 12 nie zaznał spokoju. Otóż bliźniacy Weasley postanowili połączyć siły z potomkami Huncwotów i „umilić" żywot domowników.

Zaczęło się od zwykłej liny nad samiutkim progiem w kuchni, dzięki której każdy się potykał. Niby nic, ale jakie efektowne! Pierwszą ofiarą była Tonks, jednak w jej przypadku takie wypadki należały do normalnych, więc nikt nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Następnym nieszczęśliwcem został Ron, ale jego połknięcie też nie wydawało się niczym niezwykłym, zwłaszcza, iż nadal niewiele pamiętał z tamtego poranka. W pułapkę wpadło jeszcze kilka osób w tym Kingsley i Mundungus, jednak to nagłe potknięcie się Snape'a wzbudziło podejrzenia. Trzeba tu zaznaczyć, iż Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy, ale to nigdy, się nie potyka! Tylko dzięki swoim umiejętnością manewrowym udało mu się uniknąć spotkania trzeciego stopnia z podłogą. Młodzież obecna wtedy w pomieszczeniu nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Ucichli jednak pod groźnym spojrzeniem Nietoperza.

Niestety ich rozrywkę przerwano. Powodem była trzylatka, która pragnąc przywitać się z bratem, biegnąc jak strzała, zahaczyła o niewidzialny sznurek. Nic niespodziewające się dziecko, uderzyło w posadzkę z taką siłą, że zdarła skórę na kolanach, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Głośny płacz dziewczynki słychać było w całym domu i brzmiał niczym syrena strażacka. Od razu wezwano Poppy, która po dwóch minutach uzdrowiła obrażenia Sophie. Trzylatka, w czasie leczenia, siedziała na kolanach swojego nowego tatusia. Kiedy pielęgniarka orzekła, iż wyleczyła wszystkie zadrapania, mężczyzna wstał. Następnie posadził swoją małą podopieczną na stołku i odwrócił się do nastolatków. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, co oznaczało duże kłopoty dla młodzieży. Przemówił cichym głosem, tłumionym od wściekłości.

- Kto? – spytał, a jego wzrok błądził między grupą młodego pokolenia. Hermiona, Ginny i Luna szybko odpowiedziały, że nie mają nic wspólnego z tym incydentem. Syriusz tylko skinął głową, iż im wierzy, a potem przeniósł wzrok na chłopców i zaczął się w nich wpatrywać.

- To nie ja! – zaprzeczył Neville i cofnął się do tyłu. Biedakowi szlaban się jeszcze nie skończył i nie zamierzał się pchać w kolejne kłopoty.

- Ja też tego nie zrobiłem, sam na to wpadłem! – powiedział szybko Ron i dołączył do grona niewinnych. Wzrok dorosłych skierował się na bliźniaków, Pottera i Blacka. Syriusz patrzył nieprzychylnie na czwórkę chłopców. Wszyscy pochylali głowy w wyrazie skruchy. Uważali to za śmieszne, ale nie chcieli, aby Małej coś się stało.

- Nic nie powiecie? – zapytał Łapa cicho, a chłopcy zadrżeli ze strachu. Gdy w ciągu kilku najbliższych sekund nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, stwierdził z lekkim zadowoleniem w głosie: - W takim razie myślę, że z przyjemnością odmalujecie cały hol na trzecim piętrze do końca tego tygodnia. W całej kuchni było słychać jęk kawalarzy od siedmiu boleści.

- Jak jesteście tacy chętni możecie się zająć też holem na drugim piętrze – powiedział z mściwym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie ten na trzecim nam wystarczy – zaprzeczył szybko jego chrześniak i razem z pozostałą trójką szybko zniknęli z oczu dorosłych, żeby nie dostać kolejnych zadań do zrobienia, ponieważ chcieli uporać się z wszystkimi pracami do jego urodzin. Skierowali się do pokoju Harry'ego, aby poczekać na pozostałych.

Po kilku minutach dołączyła do nich reszta. Usiedli w kręgu i zaczęli dyskusję na temat imprezy urodzinowej dla Pottera oraz Longbottoma. Pierwszym tematem ich spotkania był strych. Po groźbie przedłużenia kary wzięli się za niego wielką parą. Zdążyli już usprzątać połowę, ale nadal wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Jednak, aby zdążyć, postanowili podzielić się pracą. W tym celu stworzyli grafik, dzięki któremu będą mieli jeden wolny dzień przed urodzinami zielonookiego, aby przygotować odpowiednio imprezę. Chwilę im zajęło namówienie bliźniaków do współpracy, ale w rezultacie dostali oni za zadanie pomalowanie holu. Lista wyglądała następująco:

RZECZY DO ZROBIENIA:

posprzątanie strychu do końca – Hermiona, Ginny i Luna

sprzątanie pozostałych pokoi na trzecim piętrze – Neville i Ron

malowanie holu na trzecim piętrze – Fred i George

sprzątanie piwnicy – Harry i Daniel

Bez większych oporów wzięli szmaty, wiadra, szczotki oraz inne tego typu rzeczy i wytoczyli wojnę brudnym zakamarkom kamienicy. Sprzątali z zawziętością już kilka godzin, kiedy rozległo się wołanie pani Weasley:

- DZIECI! OBIAD! – Dwa razy nie musiała powtarzać i po minucie wszyscy stawili się jak jeden mąż w kuchni. Oczywiście nie trzeba dodawać, że byli brudni, zakurzeni i, w przypadku bliźniaków, cali w farbie. Gdy tak ich dorośli zobaczyli, załamali ręce. Tonks nie potrafiła pohamować śmiechu. Kiedy nie co się uspokoiła, popatrzyła na nich ponownie i się odezwała:

- Wyglądacie jakbyście nigdy wody na oczy nie widzieli – i wybuchła kolejną salwą śmiechu.

Nic nie mogli na to poradzić, że sami się zaczęli z siebie śmiać. Ich rozbawienie zostało powstrzymana przez Molly, która wysłała ich do łazienki. Po piętnastu minutach zjawili się odświeżeni i w czystych ubraniach. Zasiedli do stołu i zaczęli pochłaniać posiłek, gdy już wszyscy zjedli, zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą. Chcieli jeszcze chwilę odpocząć, zanim będą musieli się zmierzyć z kolejną falą nieczystości. Uwadze Pottera nie uszło to, że dorośli posyłali im dziwne spojrzenia, szczególnie rudemu rodzeństwu. Jakby się czegoś obawiali.

Od obiadu minęła już godzina, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł pan Weasley. Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie swojemu potomstwu i podszedł do żony. Po krótkiej rozmowie, z której niestety nie udało się nic podsłuchać, patriarcha rudego klanu zwrócił się do młodego pokolenia.

- Wiem, że powinniśmy was uprzedzić wcześniej, ale tak chyba będzie lepiej. Postanowiliśmy zaprosić do kwatery nowego członka Zakonu. Mam tylko prośbę, abyście się nie pozabijali, gdy go zobaczycie. – Jego słowa jeszcze bardziej skołowały młodzież, ale cierpliwie czekali na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i powiedział głośno: wejdź. Zaraz mieli się dowiedzieć, kto dołączył do stowarzyszenia. Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie…

- Percy?! – Ni to krzyknął, ni to zapytał Ron.

Atmosfera w kuchni zmieniła się nie do poznania. Rudowłose rodzeństwo wpatrywało się w brata z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, czymś pomiędzy radością a obrazą. Do nich dołączył Potter razem z Grengerówną. Neville i Luna nie wiedzieli do końca, o co chodzi. Natomiast Daniel siedział w kompletnym zdziwieniu. Natomiast Percy patrzył na młodsze rodzeństwo z niepokojem. W końcu mieli przewagę liczebną! Po przedłużającej się ciszy dwudziestolatek zaczął.

- Yyy… Cześć – powiedział cicho błądząc wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych nastolatków. Cierpliwie czekał, aż się któryś z nich odezwie, ale reakcji się nie doczekał. Głośno westchnął i powiedział już bardziej zdecydowanym głosem. - Wiem, że przez ostatni rok zachowywałem się jak palant, ale zrozumiałem swój błąd, dlatego chcę pomóc. Chociaż odwrócenia się od rodziny, nic nie usprawiedliwia. Mam jednak nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. Z Billem i Charlie'm już się pogodziłem. – powiedział do siostry i młodszych braci. - Co do ciebie Harry – zwrócił się do młodego Pottera. - Jest mi bardzo przykro, że uwierzyłem w te bzdury na twój temat. Po prostu ambicja zasłoniła moją ocenę sytuacji.

Jego słowa wstrząsnęły umysłami młodych czarodziejów. Nie wiedzieli, czy to przez zaskoczenie czy wyraz oczu Percivala, ale na ich ustach pojawiły się cienie uśmiechów.

- Cóż. Mogę ci wybaczyć twoje nastawienie do mojej osoby, ale trochę będziesz musiał poczekać na pełne zaufanie. – stwierdził Złoty Chłopiec z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Choć ci, którzy go bardzo dobrze znali, widzieli błysk rozbawienia w oczach.

- Dziękuję. – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, trzeci syn rudego małżeństwa.

Jednak ciągle nerwowo zerkał na rodzeństwo. Po jego twarzy spłynęła kropla potu. Nieciekawa cisza czaiła się w pomieszczeniu, jak lew za swą ofiarą na polowaniu. Stali naprzeciw siebie, patrząc w oczy. Percy z niepewnością, a Ron, Ginny, Fred i George z bólem przemieszanym radością.

- Może jednak warto dać ci jeszcze jedną szansę – stwierdziła Ginewra. Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia rzuciła się na brata i przytuliła go niczym niedźwiedzica. Po kilku sekundach odwzajemnił uścisk. Dziewczyna miała łzy w oczach. To ona najbardziej odczuła zdradę Percy'ego. Bliźniacy zaś mieli psotne uśmieszki, które znaczyły, że oni tak szybko nie odpuszczą. Ron za to postanowił odpuścić i wyciągnął rękę mówiąc:

- Witaj znowu, braciszku. – Na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech, który sugerował, iż wybaczył mu zdradę. Wszyscy w dobrych humorach wrócili do swoich zajęć i nie przeszkadzały im niedogodności związane z czyszczeniem kamienicy.

Następnego dnia młode pokolenie miało bardzo duże trudności ze wstaniem. Jedyną osobą wypoczętą był Potter, który musiał iść do łóżka o dziewiątej i się wyspał. Z rozbawieniem obserwował kolegów, kiedy zaspani próbowali zejść po schodach na śniadanie. Bliźniacy dodatkowo zamiast jeść płatki z mlekiem łyżką, usiłowali skonsumować posiłek widelcem, a gdy ktoś próbował im przemówić do rozsądku, i żeby wzięli odpowiedni sztuciec, wykłócali się niesamowicie, że mają odpowiedni. Więc dorośli dali sobie spokój i wrócili do swoich talerzy.

Po zjedzonym posiłku młodzież względnie doszła do siebie i była na tyle rozbudzona, aby być zdolnym do jako takiej rozmowy. Wyjątkowo w Kwaterze znajdowała się duża liczba członków Zakonu. Wielu z nich należało do grupy tak zwanych Pisklaków, czyli nowych członków w wieku do dwudziestu pięciu lat, którzy nigdy nie walczyli z siłami ciemności. Kilku z nich znali z nazwiska lub imienia, ale nic po za tym nie wiedzieli. Przez tak wysoką frekwencję ZF w KG nastoletni detektywi zaczęli snuć podejrzenia. Z ciekawością słuchali i zerkali na dorosłych, krążącym po pomieszczeniu. Głównie ich ciekawskie oczy spoglądały na Snape'a i Moody'ego. Wiadomo, jeżeli oni są na Grimmauld Place 12 to znaczy, iż szykuje się zebranie. Nic wiec dziwnego, że będą próbować usłyszeć jakieś nowe informacje.

Nagle do kuchni wparowała Madame Bones ze swoją bratanicą Susan. Były zdyszane i nerwowe. Wyglądały jakby wróciły z jakieś bitwy. Ich ubrania były podarte i brudne, włosy rozczochrane. Obie trzymały różdżki w dłoniach. Nastolatka dodatkowo ściskała w rękach pręgowanego kota, który z zawziętością się jej wyrywał.

W pomieszczeniu wybuchł chaos. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się, żeby zapytać nowoprzybyłych, co się stało. Hałas stawał się nie do zniesienia. W końcu, aby opanować gromadę czarodziejów, Moody wystrzelił iskry ze swojej różdżki. Uspokoiło to nerwowych członków ZF. Gdy w kuchni zapanował względny spokój emerytowany Auror, zwrócił się do Amelii.

- Co się wydarzyło? – Jego zdrowe oko zatrzymało się na kobiecie.

- Napadli na nasz dom. Cała posiadłość poszła z dymem. W ostatniej chwili aportowałam się z Susan. Jeszcze chwila i byłoby po nas. – odpowiedziała pytana, ciężko dysząc.

- Widziałaś kogoś? Jakieś znaki szczególne? – wypytywał, jakby był na przesłuchaniu w Ministerstwie.

- Niestety nie zauważyłam nic, co by pomogło w identyfikacji. Starałam się osłaniać bratanicę. – odparła już spokojniej niż poprzednio.

Wzrok większości osób w komnacie padł na lekko zdezorientowaną szesnastolatkę, która ciągle tuliła swojego pupila do piersi. Rozglądała się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Dopiero, gdy jej wzrok padł na grupę znajomych nastolatków, uspokoiła się nieco. Od razu do nich podeszła.

- Cześć! Tak się cieszę, że widzę jakieś znajome twarze. Co to za miejsce? – zapytała szybko, kiedy powitała już znajomych.

- Cześć, Susan. To Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa i mój dom – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

- Wow. To jest to stowarzyszenie, które założył dyrektor, tak? – drążyła dalej.

Od młodego Pottera usłyszała, co nieco o całej tej organizacji na zajęciach Armii Dumbledore'a, zresztą nie tylko od niego. Ciotka opowiedziała jej o tym, że wstąpiła do zgromadzenia, które walczy z Czarnym Panem.

- Tak. I chyba też tu trochę pomieszkasz razem ze swoją ciotką. Będziecie tu bezpieczniejsze. – odpowiedział zielonooki.

Gdy oni wymieniali swoją krótką konwersację, dorośli zastanawiali się, co zrobić z zaistniałą sytuacją. Dopiero po kilku minutach do młodzieży podszedł pan domu. Wzrok młodych ludzi zwrócił się na mężczyznę.

- Podjęliśmy decyzję Susan, ty i Amelia zostaniecie tutaj. Jest to najlepszy wybór. Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest zagrożone. W przyszłym tygodniu zabierze ciebie kilku członków Zakonu na zakupy, żebyś mogła kupić nowe przybory szkolne i garderobę. – powiedział Syriusz do dziewczyny. - Mam nadzieję dziewczyny, że na te kilka dni pożyczycie pannie Bones kilka ubrań – zwrócił się do Ginny, Hermiony i Luny.

- Oczywiście! – odparły chórem i się uśmiechnęły.

- Pokażcie jej jeden z pokoi na trzecim piętrze, który może zająć. Chyba, że chcecie być razem to nie ma problemu. My będziemy mieć spotkanie nadzwyczajne, wiec nie chcemy was słyszeć. Czy to jasne? – zwrócił się do Grupy Zagłady jak ich nazwali członkowie ZF. Jego intensywne spojrzenie głównie było skierowanie na chrześniaka i syna.

Nastoletni magicy gorliwie pokiwali głowami, iż rozumieją i szybko skierowali się na schody, zabierając ze sobą koleżankę. Gdy już dotarli na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokoje Pottera i dziewczyn, zaprowadzili Puchonkę do średniej wielkości pomieszczenia z czterema łóżkami, z których trzy były już zajęte przez podręczniki, pergaminy i różnego rodzaju kosmetyki oraz ubrania.

Na podłodze leżała brązowa wykładzina, a ściany były pomalowane w kolorze beżu. Okna przyozdobiono białymi firankami i karmelowymi zasłonami. Pod oknem stał kwadratowy stół i trzy stołki, a po lewej ustawiono dwie duże szafy. Tymczasem na prawo znajdowały się dębowe drzwi, które prowadziły do ładnej łazienki w odcieniach zieleni. Z sufitu zwisał żyrandol na pięć świec. Łóżka były wykonane z sosnowego drewna, zostały one przykryte jasnobrązową narzutą.

Hermiona wyjęła z szafy zestaw ubrań i podała je uczennicy Hufflepuffu.

- Mam nadzieję, że będą pasować – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. – Poczekamy, aż się umyjesz. – dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, podała kota Lunie i zniknęła za drzwiami toalety.

Wszyscy rozsiedli się po sypialni. Po kilkunastu minutach Bones wyszła odświeżona i pełna energii. Odebrała zwierzaka od Krukonki, a następnie usiadła na jednym z łóżek i zaczęła go głaskać.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał ją Harry.

- Tak, już lepiej. – odpowiedziała, patrząc na nich uważnie. – Co się dzieje? Czemu jesteście tu wszyscy? – zaczęła zadawać pytania, nurtujące ją od pojawienia się w budynku.

- Nie za bardzo możemy ci odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie, gdyż sami nie wiele wiemy. Orientujemy się tylko, że Voldy zbiera armię. Mają być w niej wilkołaki i olbrzymy. To jedyne informacje, które posiadamy. O i jeszcze babcia Neville'a i tata Luny pojechali do Niemiec na jakąś misję. Jesteśmy pod ochroną i władzą Zakonu. Ja i Weasleyowie mieszkamy tu od początku wakacji. Tydzień później dołączyła Miona. Następnie przyjechała Luna z Neville'em. A cztery dni temu dołączył do nas Daniel. – wskazał na kuzyna. – W ogóle wy to się nie znacie. Susan to Daniel, syn Syriusza, mojego ojca chrzestnego. Daniel to Susan, nasza przyjaciółka ze szkoły. Jest na naszym roku. – grzecznie przedstawił ich sobie.

- Jak do tej pory minęły ci wakacje? – spytał Longbottom.

- Nawet dobrze. Zdałam wszystkie swoje SUMy. Mam zamiar pracować w Ministerstwie jak ciocia, więc zapisałam się na Zarządzanie Prawem Czarodziejskim. Ciekawe czy nauczyciel będzie miły. W końcu to nowy przedmiot. – Zauważając dziwny wyraz twarzy najmłodszego chłopca, posłała mu pytający wygląd.

- Moja mama będzie go uczyć – odpowiedział.

- Aha. – Na nic więcej jej nie było stać w tej sytuacji.

- Skąd masz tego kota? – padło pytanie od Weasleyówny.

- To prezent od cioci za bardzo dobre wyniki z SUMów. Nazywa się Pazurek. Lubi drapać. – dodała pokazując ślady po kocich pazurach na rękach. – A jak wam mijają wakacje? – zapytała ciekawie, ale widząc nietęgie miny znajomych, dodała. - Co?

- Nic tylko my mamy szlaban. – odpowiedział ponuro George.

- Wszyscy? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- Tak. – powiedzieli chórem.

- Zaczęło się od niewinnej … - zaczął Fred.

- … wycieczki na Nokturn. – dokończył George.

- Niewinnej? – spytała sceptycznie.

- Zobaczyliśmy Malfoya i poszliśmy za nim – dopowiedziała Ginny.

- Weszliśmy na daszek, aby go lepiej widzieć i spadliśmy – dodała Granger.

- A ja złamałem nogę – mruknął Harry.

- To mieliście przygodę – stwierdziła Bones.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – bruknął Ron.

- Dostaliśmy szlaban na dwa tygodnie i karę w ramach, której mieliśmy posprzątać strych i trzecie piętro. – powiedział Harry.

- Ale po tygodniu dorwaliśmy się do książki o czarnej magii i nas przyłapali – rzekła Ginny.

- Przedłużyli nam karę o tydzień, później jeszcze dodali nam piwnice do czyszczenia. – opowiedziała Hermiona.

- Aha, a wy? – zapytała Krukonkę i pozostałych dwóch chłopców.

- Ja i Luna mamy szlabany za eskapadę do Ministerstwa. – wyznał Neville.

- A ja mam za to, że na własną rękę przyjechałem do Anglii, bez wiedzy mamy i za pyskowanie. – przyznał się Daniel.

- Kiedy kończą się wasze kary? – spytała ze współczuciem Puchonka.

- Mi pojutrze – odparł Neville.

- Moja za dziesięć dni – powiedział markotnie Black.

- Ja będę wolna za trzy dni. – stwierdziła Luna.

- My tak samo – dodała reszta.

Po długiej rozmowie na nic znaczące tematy, Susan powiedziała, że pomoże w sprzątaniu i razem z dziewczynami ruszyła na górę ze stertą szmat. Sprzątali długo i efektownie. Niestety Potter musiał skończyć pracę wcześniej i szykować się do spania, bo nie miał zamiaru słyszeć przypomnienia Syriusza. Zasnął z myślą, że jutro skończą czyszczenie, a pojutrze będzie to ostatni dzień ich kary…

* * *

><p>Proszę o komcie ;)<p> 


End file.
